Princesse de Mirkwood
by Amanda7430
Summary: Décidant de fuir son royaume, la princesse de Mirkwood se voit contrainte d'aider la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne. Ceci va la mener à une rencontre qui va changer sa vie. Thranduil/OC/Bard
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Décidant de fuir son royaume, la princesse de Mirkwood se voit contrainte d'aider la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Ceci va la mener à une rencontre qui va changer sa vie.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartint excepté le personnage de Lysia ^_^ Sinon tout le reste vient de l'univers de Tolkien.

J'ai écrit cette petite fic en un week-end à partir d'un échange d'idée avec une amie ;) .

Elle est déjà terminée / corrigée et continent 9 chapitres. J'en posterais un nouveau chaque soir :)

Bonne Lecture à tous.

CHAPITRE 1

Cachés dans les grands arbres de Vert Bois, Legolas, sa sœur Lysia, ainsi qu'une troupe d'une quinzaine de gardes, guettaient une compagnie de treize nains qui fuyaient face aux gigantesques araignées qui vivaient en ces lieux. Ces bestioles naissaient dans les ruines de Dol Guldur au Sud et envahissaient peu à peu la forêt de Mirkwood, obligeant les gardes à intervenir régulièrement pour les tuer. Aujourd'hui devait être une banal ronde, ayant pour but de les chasser, mais les elfes avaient eut la surprise de voir ces nains en bien mauvaise posture avec les créatures. Sous les ordres du prince, les elfes attendaient avant d'intervenir. Près de lui, sa sœur et la capitaine des gardes, Tauriel, attendaient son signal.  
— Tu es un sadique, lui lança sa sœur.  
— Mais non, je leur laisse une chance de s'en sortir seuls.  
— Il semblerait qu'ils aient du mal, ajouta Tauriel.  
— Allez Legolas, ça suffit, dit Lysia en accompagnant sa parole d'un léger coup de coude.  
— Dommage, je m'amusais bien...  
Le prince fit signe à ses soldats d'intervenir. Ces derniers quittèrent leur cachette pour se répartir dans la forêt. La capitaine des gardes et les héritiers sautèrent de l'arbre qu'ils occupaient pour se mêler au combat. L'intervention soudaine des elfes surprit les nains qui se retrouvèrent encerclés bien avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que les araignées étaient toutes mortes. Maintenant sous la menace des archers, les nains furent démunis de leurs armes. Une fois délestés, ils durent se résoudre à suivre le prince et la princesse, encadrés par les gardes, pour prévenir quelconque tentative d'évasion au court du chemin. Excepté leur chef, les nains furent placés en cellules, non sans protestations. De derrière les grilles de leur prison, ils ne se gênaient pas pour insulter et provoquer leurs hôtes.  
— Ne me tentez pas trop, prévint le prince. Je pourrais aisément vous tuer.  
Les nains insistèrent, alors d'un geste vif et rapide, l'elfe sortit son épée et la pointa sur le torse du nain le plus proche de lui. Cette action calma immédiatement les autres et laissa les elfes en suspend. Legolas défia le nain chauve du regard quelques minutes avant de ranger sa lame et de rejoindre sa sœur et Tauriel qui étaient à l'écart.  
— Lysia, tu devrais regagner tes appartements, conseilla son frère.  
— J'y vais immédiatement, merci à vous deux.  
La princesse emprunta un passage dérobé et s'empressa de regagner sa chambre. Son père ne devait absolument pas savoir qu'elle s'était jointe à son frère pour éliminer les araignées, sinon elle devrait une fois de plus affronter sa colère.

De retour dans ses appartements, elle s'empressa de se changer. Elle enfila une élégante robe marron et verte et passa dans la salle de bain pour arranger sa coiffure. Ses longs cheveux châtains clairs arrivaient jusqu'au creux de son dos, finissant en de légères boucles. Pour marquer son statut de princesse, elle plaça un diadème élégamment travaillé sur sa tête puis se regarda dans le miroir. Si elle avait hérité de la beauté, des cheveux et de la bonté de sa mère, concernant la couleur de ses yeux et son caractère, elle tenait cela de son père. Ayant le même tempérament opiniâtre que lui, cela expliquait que chacune de leur discussion se transformait en dispute.  
Pourtant, avant, elle s'entendait bien avec son père, mais depuis que sa mère, la reine Litha, était morte au cours d'une guerre, tout avait changé. Depuis ce jour, Thranduil ne voulait plus voir sa fille en possession d'une épée ou d'un arc et même pas en tenue de combat. Mais avec la complicité de son frère et de Tauriel, Lysia parvenait à chaque fois à quitter le palais pour être dans le feu de l'action. Plus d'une fois le roi l'avait surpris, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer.  
Étant prête, elle revint dans sa chambre et cacha son épée, son arc et sa tenue d'excursion dans une malle sous des couvertures. Elle put ensuite quitter ses quartiers pour aller rejoindre son frère dans la salle proche des cellules, il inventoriait les armes confisquées à leurs prisonniers. Lorsqu'elle entra, il leva rapidement les yeux.  
— C'est bien mieux ainsi, dit-il à la vue de son changement de tenue. Ni vue ni connue !  
Elle s'approcha de la table et commença à examiner les différentes épées et autres couteaux.  
— Je me demande comment un nain à pu acquérir une telle lame ! Déclara-t-il en sortant une longue lame elfique généreusement courbée de son fourreau.  
Il fit de rapide mouvement avec, fendant l'air.  
— Elle me plaît, ajouta-t-il en l'observant plus en détails.  
— Je suppose que tu va la garder.  
— Tu vois juste ma chère sœur.  
Sans se gêner, il plaça l'épée de côté, c'est certain qu'il ne l'oublierait pas. La princesse pris en main un couteau et le fit tourner jusqu'à ce que son frère s'approche d'elle et passe une main dans ses cheveux.  
— Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
— Si ceci reste dans tes cheveux, père aura vite fait de comprendre que tu m'as accompagné, répondit-il en exhibant une feuille morte.  
— Oh... merci.  
Plus d'une fois son frère lui avait épargné une dispute. Il la protégeait comme il pouvait, c'était son rôle d'aîné. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir alors elle déposa rapidement le couteau qu'elle avait en main et s'éloigna d'un pas de la table. Le roi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et observa ses enfants qui le saluèrent.  
— Bonjour père, dit-elle doucement.  
— Que fais-tu ici Lysia ? Questionna-t-il sans répondre à son salut.  
— Je suis simplement venu voir Legolas.  
— Laisse-nous ! Je dois parler à ton frère.  
Le fait qu'il lui accorde si peu de considération la toucha fortement mais elle resta digne et partit. Au début elle marchait doucement puis à l'angle d'un mur, elle pressa le pas pour arriver sous une ouverture de la pièce où se trouvait son père et son frère. Elle se cacha dans un renfoncement et tendis l'oreille. Au cours de son espionnage, elle comprit que son père s'était entretenu avec Thorin Écu-de- chêne au sujet de la reconquête de son royaume. Le nain avait rejeté l'aide proposé et insulté le roi, qui l'avait condamné, lui, ainsi que ses amis, à mourir dans les cachots du palais. Thranduil demandait à son fils de veiller à ce que les nains ne s'échappent pas. La princesse connaissait l'histoire de Thorin, ce roi qui s'était vu voler son royaume par un gigantesque dragon prénommé Smaug. Depuis ce jour, l'animal vivait dans la montagne, se pavanant sur les tas d'or que renfermaient les salles d'Erebor. La décision de son père la mettait en colère, de quel droit se permettait-il de retenir les nains prisonniers et de les empêcher de tenter leur chance. Son frère ne s'opposait pas aux ordres de leur père, donc elle comptait bien se charger d'aider les nains.

— Lysia ?

Elle sursauta et découvrit Tauriel. Son air stupéfait laissa la place à une expression de honte. S'être fait surprendre en train d'écouter aux portes était assez humiliant. Pour éviter que son père ne les entende, la princesse entraina son amie un peu plus loin.

— Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

— J'écoutais la conversation entre mon père et mon frère, avoua-t-elle.

— C'est mal d'écouter aux portes ! Gronda la capitaine des gardes de façon moqueuse.

— J'en ais conscience, mais je suis constamment mise à l'écart… Je voulais me tenir informée voilà tout.

— Et qu'as-tu appris ?

— Ecu-de-chêne à refusé le marché que mon père lui proposé, donc ils ne seront pas libérés.

— Malheureusement nous n'y pouvons rien… Tu te joins à moi ? J'allais faire mon tour de garde.

Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter le palais sans escorte, elle sauta sur l'occasion. Tauriel était une garde, donc une sécurité et une surveillance, ça suffisait. Elles se mirent en route mais elles ne purent pas faire plus de quelques mètres avant que la voix grave du roi se fasse entendre derrière elles :

— Lysia ! Tauriel !

Les jeunes femmes elfes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et l'elfe rousse vit la princesse fermer les yeux quelques secondes et pousser un faible soupir d'exaspération. Quelque chose lui disait que la ronde en compagnie de Tauriel tombait à l'eau. Elles se retournèrent pour se retrouver face au roi.  
— Puis-je savoir où vous allez ?  
— Père, j'accompagnais Tauriel pour sa ronde.  
Le roi déporta son regard dur sur sa capitaine des gardes.  
— Certainement pas ! Tu vas regagner tes quartiers immédiatement.  
La princesse chercha à protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et enchaîna en s'adressant cette fois-ci à l'elfe rousse.  
— A l'avenir, évitez de faire une telle proposition à ma fille. Elle ne doit en aucun cas quitter le royaume sauf avec les gardes que je lui aurais personnellement attitré. Est-ce clair ?  
— Oui seigneur, je vous pris de me pardonner.  
— Père ce n'est pas sa faute, je...  
— Lysia ! Je ne veux rien entendre... Je n'ai pas demandé d'explications...  
— D'accord père...  
— Des gardes viendront te chercher pour le dîner. Maintenant disparaît !  
D'un geste vif, il désigna le couloir menant aux appartements de sa fille. Celle-ci s'excusa d'un regard auprès de Tauriel avant de partir. Thranduil resta sur place pour s'assurer que Lysia ne lui désobéissait pas puis il partit à son tour, laissant Tauriel seule. La façon dont le roi traitait sa fille la révoltait, mais que pouvait-elle faire? C'était son roi, elle lui devait le respect. Legolas avait tout entendu et une fois que son père fut partit, il rejoignit la capitaine. Faute de faire sa ronde avec la princesse, c'est le prince qui se joindrait à elle.

Pour engager la conversation, elle attendit qu'ils aient quitté le palais. Aussitôt cela fait, elle commença à parler en abordant le sujet de Lysia.  
— Ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais dire Legolas, mais votre père est cruel avec votre sœur.  
Le prince soupira longuement, malgré son statut, il ne pouvait pas plus intervenir qu'elle.  
— Je le sais bien... J'essaye de la protéger en lui évitant des ennuis mais c'est... Compliqué.  
— Comment cela ?  
— Vous la connaissez Tauriel, c'est votre amie. Elle a toujours eu soif d'aventures mais depuis que notre mère n'est plus là, c'est difficile pour elle.  
— Certes que c'est difficile, votre père la retient cloîtré dans ses quartiers et des gardes l'accompagnent dans la plupart de ses déplacements, exposa-t-elle.  
Legolas percevait de l'énervement mais aussi de la compassion dans la voix de l'elfe.  
— Il veut la préserver du monde extérieur... Souffla-t-il avec lassitude.  
— Ce n'est pas un animal qu'on peut éduquer et contrôler... En agissant ainsi il finira par la perde !  
Le prince approuva. Il donnait tout à fait raison à Tauriel. De jour en jour Lysia avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'emprise de leur père. Elle lui obéissait autant qu'elle lui désobéissait. Il fallait que les choses change et vite.

Plus tard, lorsque le soleil céda sa place à l'astre de la nuit, un duo de gardes vint quérir la princesse à ses quartiers. Pour faire passer le temps, elle avait réfléchit à différentes façons de faire évader les nains : le moment pour agir et surtout l'endroit par lequel les faire sortir sans risquer d'être vue. Lorsque des coups résonnèrent contre sa porte, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de solutions au problème de la sortie. Vue l'heure, elle savait que c'était son escorte qui se chargerait de la conduire à la table du roi, elle ouvrit et ferma immédiatement derrière elle.

— Je dois faire un détour par les cuisines, annonça-t-elle.

Elle ne laissa pas le choix aux gardes qui la suivirent. Dans les niveaux inférieurs du palais, elle s'introduit discrètement en cuisine pour ne pas déranger les préparations. Dans un torchon qu'elle avait étalé, elle disposa treize petits pains, qu'elle emballa soigneusement avant de prendre la direction des geôles.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'endroit où les prisonniers étaient détenus, elle se tourna vers les deux gardes.  
— Vous restez ici !  
— Princesse, votre père nous a ordonné de vous surveiller, répondit un garde.  
— Je suis à moins de dix mètres, vous pouvez me voir d'ici, ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner.  
Elle marcha jusqu'à la première cellule qui était celle de Balin, un nain avec une grande barbe blanche et qui semblait être le plus âgés ainsi que le plus sage de tous. Elle s'installa devant la grille et ouvrit son baluchon pour y prendre un petit pain carré.  
— Tenez, prenez, dit-elle en tendant la nourriture à travers les barreaux.  
Le nain la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, alors elle comprit qu'il se méfiait. Il ignorait tout d'elle et cette nourriture pouvait très bien être empoisonnée. Elle porta alors le pain à sa bouche et en piqua une petite bouchée histoire de lui prouver qu'il ne risquait rien. Cela fait, elle repassa la main à travers la grille. Cette fois, Balin prit le pain et remercia la princesse. Celle-ci distribua un pain à chacun des nains qui apprécièrent d'avoir de quoi se remplir le ventre.  
— Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Questionna Thorin d'un air sévère.  
— Je n'approuve pas l'attitude de mon père à votre égard.  
— Vous êtes la princesse ! S'étonna Fili.

Tous connaissaient l'existence et le prénom de la princesse de Mirkwood, mais les nains ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. Ils avaient principalement eut à faire au roi et à la reine avant qu'elle ne meurt au combat.  
— Oui... acquiesça-t-elle.  
— En tout cas, merci pour ça princesse Lysia, ajouta Balin en désignant la moitié de pain qu'il lui restait.  
— Ce n'est rien...  
Elle se rapprocha de la cellule de Thorin pour que les gardes qui l'attendaient n'entendent pas ce qu'elle allait dire au roi nain.  
— A la première occasion qui se présente, fuyez ! Conseilla-t-elle. Si je peux, je vous aiderez mais comme vous pouvez le voir je suis surveillée, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers les gardes qui patientaient.  
Thorin émit un faible grognement accompagné d'un signe de tête.  
— Pourquoi votre père vous fait-il surveiller ?  
— Pour être sûr que je suive ses ordres, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
— Princesse? Appela un garde. Nous devrions y aller.

— J'arrive…

D'un signe de tête, elle salua les nains puis devança ses gardes pour monter en direction de la salle à manger.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Dans la salle, elle retrouva son frère et bien entendu son père qui lui accorda un regard froid mais satisfait de la voir suivit de ses gardes qu'il congédia d'un geste.  
— Tu es en retard, lui reprocha-t-il d'un air sévère. Que faisais-tu ?  
— Veuillez m'excuser père, dit-elle en baisant la tête. Je me préparais... Mentit-elle.

Mentir était mal, mais c'était la meilleure solution. Que ce soit son père ou son frère, aucun n'approuverait le fait qu'elle ait apporté à manger aux nains. Son père la regardait intensément, essayant de la sonder, mais elle savait très bien dissimuler ses émotions, surtout à lui. Il détourna finalement les yeux lorsque les serviteurs entrèrent.  
— Assieds-toi...  
Elle prit place à côté de Legolas et fixa la place vide en face d'elle : c'était celle qu'occupait leur mère, vide depuis sa disparition et elle le resterait à jamais, personne n'ayant le droit de s'y assoir. Son frère lui servit un verre de vin qu'il déposa devant son assiette. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, le père et le fils échangeaient quelques mots tandis que Lysia écoutait en silence. Vers la fin du repas, Legolas lança la conversation sur le sort des nains, sujet qui attira l'attention de sa sœur.  
— Combien de temps comptez-vous les garder?  
— Une petite centaine d'années ou jusqu'à ce que le petit roi se montre plus coopératif, répondit Thranduil.  
— Il ne cédera jamais, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de reconquérir sa montagne et de mourir au milieu de son or, ajouta le prince.  
— Dans ce cas, lui et les autres resteront à croupirent en cellule. Je n'ai pas l'intention de céder et ils seront morts avant que cela ne change, ajouta-t-il.  
Cette fois s'en fut trop et la princesse ne put garder son calme plus longtemps. Soudainement, elle se leva et posant violement ses mains à plat sur la grande table.  
— Ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
— Lysia... Reste à ta place... Prévint son père avec un regard sévère.  
— Non ! Répliqua-t-elle.  
Elle quitta sa chaise pour aller se placer entre eux.  
— Vous vous êtes écoutés tout les deux ? Père, de quel droit vous permettez-vous de refuser à un roi de regagner son royaume ! S'il s'agissait de vous, vous apprécierez de recevoir de l'aide extérieur... Je vous en pris, libérez-les... Ils ont le droit de tenter leur chance.  
Thranduil se leva calmement et se plaça devant sa fille.  
— Cela ne te concerne en rien, retourne t'asseoir... Répéta-t-il.  
— Non père…  
Cette réponse lui valu une gifle, qu'elle ne vit pas venir. Le geste fut rapide et violent. Le roi le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'il croisa les yeux larmoyant de sa fille. Une main sur sa joue douloureuse elle foudroya son père d'un regard noir. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais le fait qu'il l'ait giflé qui était vexant. Même Legolas fut surprit, jamais son père n'avait levé la main sur l'un d'eux alors ils se demandaient ce qui lui avait pris.  
— Je vous déteste, lança-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la salle.

— Lysia attend ! Appela son frère.  
Son appelle resta sans réponse et le roi se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Il s'en voulait amèrement pour son geste. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait et cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.  
— Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle, chuchota-t-il d'un ton désespéré cherchant de l'aide auprès de son fils.  
— Elle n'est pas faite pour rester sagement au palais...  
— Et elle n'est pas faite pour se battre non plus, le coupa son père.  
— C'est vrai… Mais… Lysia…

— Que sais-tu ?

— Votre comportement à son égard… Elle pense que vous ne l'aimez pas et que c'est votre façon de lui reprocher la mort de mère. Elle se sent responsable de sa disparition depuis le jour du drame.

C'est lors de la bataille de Gundabad que la reine Litha avait perdu la vie. Ce jour là, la famille royale avait prit part au combat. Lysia était au milieu de la foule lorsqu'elle fut désarmée. Un orc avait lancé une dague dans sa direction, mais sa mère s'était interposée, recevant le coup à la place de sa fille. La reine s'était éteinte dans les bras de son enfant, celle-ci recueillant ses dernières paroles et devant vivre avec cette culpabilité. Si elle n'avait pas été dans cette position de faiblesse, sa mère n'aurait pas du intervenir et elle serait encore vivante.  
— Vraiment? S'étonna le roi.  
Legolas acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.  
— J'essaye juste de la protéger... Je ne veux absolument pas la perdre... Comme j'ai perdu votre mère…

En mentionnant son épouse disparu, le roi avait la gorge serré, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en parler.  
— Vous devriez avoir une conversation avec elle, conseilla le prince.  
Thranduil considéra la suggestion de son fils, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ces révélations expliquaient mieux le comportement de sa fille et en aucun cas elle ne devait se sentir responsable de la disparition de sa mère, cela n'était absolument pas sa faute.

Il est clair que si Litha n'était pas morte, Lysia n'agirait pas ainsi.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Sur son lit, Lysia pleurait, recroquevillée en position fœtale en serrant un coussin contre sa poitrine. Elle le détestait ce roi tyrannique qui lui servait de père, elle ne comptait pas passer toute sa vie à être surveillée et privée de toutes sorties. Alors il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, partir, partir de ce palais, de ces bois… Pour enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre sa vie. Peut importait si son père la reniait, si elle perdait son statut de princesse, elle voulait juste vivre et être libre de ses choix et de ses actes. C'était décidé, elle quittait Mirkwood et ce dès le levé du soleil et elle comptait bien libérer les nains et les aider. Comme son père ne le faisait pas, elle s'en chargerait.

Le lendemain matin, Lysia quitta ses quartiers par sa fenêtre. Elle n'avait souhaité voir personne et avait attendu la relève de la garde pour agir. Avec son épée à la ceinture et son équipement d'archer sur le dos, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où était détenus les nains. En arrivant, au niveau des premières cellules, elle repéra une personne de petite taille, qu'elle reconnu comme étant un hobbit. Sans bruit, elle sortit son épée et s'approcha du semi-homme. Arrivée suffisamment proche, elle lui fit doucement glisser sa lame sur l'épaule ce qui le fit tressaillir lorsqu'il sentit le froid du métal contre sa peau.  
— Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous hobbit... Murmura-t-elle.  
Le concerné se retourna doucement avec les mains légèrement levées, signe qu'il n'était pas ici pour blesser qui que ce soit. L'elfe remarqua alors les clés des cellules dans une de ses mains, il voulait juste aider les nains, tout comme elle.  
— Comment vous appelez-vous? Questionna-t-elle en rangeant son épée.  
— Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet...  
— D'accord Bilbon, moi c'est Lysia, et je vais vous aider.  
— J'ai un moyen de sortir ! Déclara le hobbit.

— Comment ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
— Par la cave à vin, en montant dans les tonneaux, répondit-il brièvement.  
La princesse comprit de quelle façon ils allaient s'enfuir. Il avait dans l'idée d'utiliser le système d'évacuation des tonneaux par la rivière et ça semblait être une bonne idée. Elle qui pensait les faire sortir par les écuries… La méthode du Hobbit était bien plus simple.  
— Astucieux, félicita-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
Le hobbit afficha un large sourire puis tous les deux commencèrent à libérer les nains en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
— Comment passerez-vous devant les gardes? Pensa Lysia.  
— Ils dorment... Répondit Bilbon.  
Devant l'air stupéfait de l'elfe il argumenta.  
— Ils ont vidé trois carafes de vin...  
— Ça explique tout... Soupira-t-elle. Bon allez-y! Je vous attendrais au point de confluence, ajouta-t-elle.  
— Alors vous fuyez ? Demanda Thorin.  
— Oui, j'ai pris conscience que ma place est ailleurs...  
Le roi fit un signe de tête. Les treize nains et le hobbit partirent dans une direction différente de celle de la princesse. Cette dernière descendit au niveau des cuisines, elle espérait plus que tout ne pas croiser son frère ou Tauriel et encore moins son père. Elle emprunta le couloir des gardes pour accéder aux écuries.

Quand elle arriva aux écuries, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que des gardes étaient en train de discuter tout en nettoyant des brides. Dissimulée derrière des ballots de paille, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de les éviter. Peut être qu'une diversion serait suffisante. Son idée était de faire s'échapper des chevaux, le temps qu'il les rattrape elle serait loin. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer à l'action, le cor d'alerte résonna. Ils abandonnèrent leur tâche, puis partirent en courant avec leurs armes à la main. Ce signal prévenait que des prisonniers s'étaient échappés, donc les nains. L'elfe espérait qu'ils arrivent à s'en sortir sans aide car elle ne pouvait intervenir et devait rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. En passant dans l'allée des box, elle saisit une cape accrochée à côté de l'un d'eux puis l'enfila avant de quitter les lieux précipitamment.

La princesse courait dans la forêt, la rivière était à une cinquantaine de mètres sur sa gauche. Au loin elle entendait le fracas d'un combat, mais aussi des cris d'orcs et ceci était le plus inquiétant. Mais ceci ne devait pas la détourner de son but donc elle rabattu le capuchon sur sa tête et pressa le pas. Connaissant cette forêt par cœur, elle arriva rapidement au confluent. Elle se posta sur un rocher qui surplombait les flots pour guetter l'arrivée des nains.

Dissimulée sous sa cape et le regard rivé sur le lit de la rivière, elle attendait. Un bruit venant de derrière elle attira son attention. Elle sauta de son promontoire avec son arc en main, prête à lâcher sa flèche. Les orcs n'étant pas loin, elle devait être prudente. Face à elle se trouvait un homme, aux cheveux noirs et à l'air méfiant qui tenait également un arc pointé dans sa direction. Il ne semblait pas menaçant, juste vigilant, aussi elle fut la première à baisser sa garde alors il l'imita. Tout deux continuèrent de se toiser quelques minutes: c'était un simple homme, un mortel, mais Lysia sentait en lui un grand courage et une force de vaincre que très peu de mortels possédaient. Et malgré quelques cheveux blancs se mêlant à sa chevelure, il semblait avoir encore bien des années de vie devant lui.

L'étranger déposa son arc dans son bateau. Il était surprit de rencontrer une elfe aux frontières de son royaume. D'habitude il avait juste à récupérer les tonneaux sans rendre de compte à personne.  
— Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna-t-il après ce long silence.  
Ce batelier offrait une opportunité pour les nains et elle-même, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer donc elle obtempéra. Avant de répondre à sa question, elle abaissa sa capuche, dévoilant son visage.  
— Princesse Lysia ?  
Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête donc il s'inclina. Il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois sur des tapisseries ou des peintures faisant partie des richesses de Lacville, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait en personne. Les rares fois ou il avait put voir des femmes elfes, il les avait trouvé toutes gracieuses, belles et douces mais la princesse les surpassait. Malgré sa tenue semblable à celle d'un garde: une tunique longue, un pantalon en toile et des bottes, elle conservait une certaine prestance.  
— Que faites-vous là ?  
— J'attends quelqu'un... Répondit elle brièvement.  
Elle observa le bateau se trouvant derrière l'homme et poursuivit.  
— Serait-il possible de traverser le lac sur votre bateau? Demanda-t-elle. Je vous dédommagerai.  
— Pourquoi des elfes voudraient traverser le lac ? S'étonna l'homme.  
Il partait dans l'optique que la princesse attendait d'autres elfes, ce qui serait logique vue qu'ils étaient dans leur royaume. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix grave s'éleva de derrière elle.  
— Nous ne sommes pas des elfes !  
C'est Thorin qui avait parlé depuis le rocher où se trouvait la femme elfe peut de temps avant. La princesse et l'homme découvrir les nains trempés jusqu'aux os, tendit qu'ils abandonnaient leurs tonneaux. L'elfe s'approcha de Kili qui avait été blessé et que son frère soignait.  
— Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna-t-elle.  
— Il a reçu une flèche, je m'occupe de lui, assura Fili.  
Étant sûre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, elle retourna sur le quai.

Peu à peu, les nains arrivèrent près du quai d'embarcation tout en essorant leurs vêtements. Le mortel les observa quelques minutes puis s'occupa de sortir les tonneaux de l'eau pour les charger sur son bateau. Le chef des nains s'approcha de l'elfe et attira son attention.  
— Nous avons besoin de son bateau.  
— Il nous évitera un détour important, ajouta Balin.  
— J'étais en train d'en discuter avec lui lorsque vous êtes arrivé, répondit-elle.  
Sachant que l'elfe avait déjà préparé le terrain, Balin s'approcha de l'homme.  
— Acceptez-vous de nous aider à traverser ?  
— Qu'ais-je à y gagner ? Répondit-il.  
— On vous paiera !  
L'homme chargea le dernier tonneau tout en réfléchissant à ce que lui demandait ces nains.  
— Nous vous donneront une jolie somme... Je suppose que vous avez une famille à nourrir. Et vous ne devez certainement pas rouler sur l'or vu l'âge de votre manteau, ajouta le nain.  
Tout en observant son vêtement, le batelier revint sur le quai pour retirer les points d'amarrage.  
— Combien d'enfants avez-vous ?  
— Un garçon et deux filles...  
— Avec l'argent que nous vous donneront vous pourrez leur faire de beaux cadeaux. Et pourquoi pas une sublime robe pour votre épouse ?  
— Une robe ne lui sera d'aucune utilité là où elle est... Répliqua l'homme la gorge serrée.  
L'expression sur son visage était devenue triste et Balin comprit aussitôt qu'il avait fait une bourde, la femme de cet homme n'était plus de ce monde.  
— Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses... Je ne pouvais pas savoir...  
— Ça va ! Ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot ! Coupa Dwalin qui perdait patience.  
Le nain chauve et à l'air renfrogné sauta de son rocher et s'avança vers l'homme.  
— Vous acceptez oui ou non !?  
— Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à traverser le lac ?  
— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, répondit Dwalin. Si vous ne nous aidez pas nous prendront votre bateau de force !  
— Les menaces n'aideront pas à faire avancer les choses, répliqua l'elfe.  
— Je n'en viendrais pas jusque là si ce voyou acceptait notre marché ! Répondit-il.  
— Des insultes maintenant ! De mieux en mieux... Dit elle.  
— Vous nous avez peut être aidé à sortir princesse, mais nous ne vous devons rien !

— Certes j'ai autant besoin que vous de quitter ces terres mais croyez-vous que votre méthode de persuasion soit efficace ?  
Le nain ne trouva rien à répondre donc il lança un regard noir à l'elfe puis s'éloigna en grommelant. Lysia fit un signe de tête à Balin, des treize nains, il était le plus compréhensif et sage. Il laissa la femme elfe discuter avec l'homme tendit qu'il rejoignait les siens.

Le mortel et l'immortelle se placèrent au bout du quai pour parler tranquillement. Ayant une éducation plus correcte et respectueuse, elle était certaine de parvenir à marchander avec le batelier.  
— Je suis consciente de ce qu'on vous demande, j'imagine que vous craigniez les foudres de votre maître.  
— Toute sa richesse provient de ses affaires avec votre père. Vu que vous semblez tous fuir, ça m'étonnerait que le seigneur Thranduil apprécie que mon maître offre l'asile à ses prisonniers.  
L'elfe mesura l'argument qui était sans nul doute excellent. Ce genre de chose pouvait mener à un conflit d'intérêt bien plus important et c'était préférable que cela soit évité. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, ses yeux voyagèrent sur les tonneaux.  
— Les nains pourraient se cacher? Proposa-t-elle.  
L'homme devant elle semblait dubitatif.  
— Ils peuvent aisément se cacher dans les tonneaux, expliqua-t-elle. Il y en a bien assez.  
— C'est juste, mais en se qui vous concerne ? Vous serez à l'étroit dans un tonneau.  
Elle perçu de la moquerie dans sa voix qu'elle préféra ignorer.  
— Pas besoin que je me cache. Si nous rencontrons un problème je pourrais jouer de mon statut. Je suis certaine que le maître de Lacville serait honoré de recevoir la princesse de Mirkwood.  
— Si j'accepte, cela ferait de moi un contrebandier. Je risque beaucoup en vous aidant.  
— Oh je sens en vous beaucoup de rébellion et de désobligeance... Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous enfreindriez les règles.  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il poussa un léger soupir.  
— Très bien j'accepte.  
— Tenez, ceci est pour vous, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une bourse.  
Tendit qu'il jetait un œil à ce quelle contenait, l'elfe revint au niveau des nains pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. L'annonce comme quoi ils devraient voyager dans les barils ne fut pas très bien accueilli mais étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, ils s'exécutèrent et prirent place à bord.

Pendant la traversée, les nains rassemblaient leurs pièces pour payer le batelier. L'elfe était placé à bâbord, elle observait la silhouette de la ville qui se dessinait dans le brouillard. Au bout de quelques minutes, Balin s'approcha d'elle avec une bourse bien rempli.  
— Peut-on lui faire confiance ? Douta-t-il en observant l'homme.  
— Oui, vous pouvez, assura la princesse.  
— La clairvoyance des elfes hein ?  
Tout en acquiesçant, elle lui sourit puis se détourna de lui pour rejoindre le batelier.  
— Voici la part des nains, annonça-t-elle en lui tendant le petit sac en cuir.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de compter et l'enfouit dans la poche de sa veste.  
— Ils devraient se cacher, nous allons arriver au village de pêcheurs, signala Bard en parlant des nains.  
— Je vais leur dire.  
Elle s'avança d'un pas et remarqua les nains en pleine mélancolie devant Erebor qui venait d'apparaître dans le brouillard. Ils étaient tous comme hypnotisés, mais la voix de la princesse les ramena à la réalité.  
— Messieurs ?... Thorin? Appela-t-elle.  
Le roi se tourna vers elle et la laissa continuer à parler.  
— Nous approchons du village de pêcheurs, il est temps de rentrer dans les tonneaux.  
C'est en grommelant qu'ils s'exécutèrent. L'homme vint les couvrir avec une toile avant de reprendre la barre. Alors que le port de pêche n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, Bard se tourna vers l'elfe qui se trouvait près de lui.  
— Vous devriez mettre votre capuche princesse, conseilla-t-il.  
— Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lysia, répondit-elle.  
Après cette réclamation, elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, dissimulant son visage.

Le petit bateau passa près des quais de chargement sur lesquels des filets pleins de poissons attendaient d'être déchargés. Sans s'arrêter, Bard salua des pêcheurs qu'il connaissait et avec qui il échangea quelques banalités avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Le port passé, la douane de Lacville n'était plus très loin.  
— Combien de temps allons-nous rester là dedans ? Se plaignit un nain.  
— Vous sortirez lorsque nous auront franchit le poste de surveillance. Maintenant taisez-vous !  
Les nains ronchonnèrent un peu mais ils finirent par se taire.

L'embarcation glissa lentement jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans un mince couloir. Bard la stoppa devant la grande herse barrant l'entrée de la ville. Le batelier lâcha la barre et sauta sur le ponton en bois.  
— Bonjour Percy, dit-il en s'approchant de la petite cabane.  
— Oh Bonjour Bard ! Quelque chose de nouveau sur le lac aujourd'hui ? Questionna l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.  
L'homme brun jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers la femme elfe qui patientait sur son bateau. Le douanier suivit son regard et marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant la passagère. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il devina à ses vêtements et ses armes qu'il s'agissait d'une elfe.  
— Dis moi Bard, depuis quand ramène-tu des elfes en plus des habituels tonneaux?  
— C'est une longue histoire Percy... Je ne fais que lui rendre service.  
— D'accord, d'accord... J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Revenant en à ton chargement.  
— J'ai quinze tonneaux vides comme d'habitude.  
— Bon très bien.  
Le douanier signa la déclaration de chargement avant d'étouffer un bâillement.  
— Je suis pressé que la journée se termine, ajouta-t-il en lui restituant le papier.  
— Moi de même, je suis gelé, fatigué et j'ai hâte de retrouver mes enfants, assura Bard.

L'elfe regarda les deux hommes. C'était vrai que les mortels étaient plus sensibles aux températures et à la fatigue. Contrairement aux elfes qui pouvaient supporter des températures très basses et la fatigue ne les affaiblissait pas avant plusieurs jours.

Alors que Bard s'apprêtait à remonter sur son bateau, un homme de petite taille vêtu de noir lui arracha le papier des mains et le consulta.  
— Ce document stipule que les tonneaux sont en parfait état, mentionna-t-il.  
Il monta à bord et écarta la bâche de sur l'un d'eux qui fort heureusement était le seul qui était inoccupé.  
— Je constate cependant que ces tonneaux ont subit quelques dégâts...  
— Ce que les elfes font avec ne me regarde pas... Je les récupère c'est tout.

— Rien ne prouve que ce sont les elfes qui les ont abîmés... Tu pourrais être accusé de sabotage et de destruction de matériel appartenant au Maître.  
Toujours à sa place, Lysia comprenait que cet homme allait leur amener des problèmes. Lorsqu'il avait soulevé la toile, elle s'était arrêtée de respirer une fraction de seconde.  
— Je vais faire une déclaration. Tu devras réparer ces tonneaux et sûrement indemniser le maître pour ta négligence.  
L'attitude de cet homme était injuste et il abusé de son pouvoir. L'elfe décida d'intervenir. Elle contourna le mât pour faire face à l'homme aux cheveux noir encadrant son visage blafard. Remarquant la présence de l'étrangère, l'être méprisable trouva là un prétexte de plus pour accabler le batelier.  
— En plus de cela tu te permets de transporter un passager clandestin.  
— Je ne suis pas n'importe quel passager, répondit l'elfe.  
— Peu importe... Vous êtes une oreille pointue comme tout les autres, railla-t-il.  
Bard regarda la princesse toujours couverte de sa cape et elle ne broncha pas suite à la moquerie qu'elle venait de subir.  
— Gardes ! Saisissez-vous d'elle ! Ordonna le petit homme brun aux deux soldats qui l'accompagnaient.  
Les gardes en armures s'avancerent vers elle. L'un d'eux voulu lui attraper le bras mais elle le priva de son épée avant de saisir son arc et de le frapper avec. Alors qu'il était au sol à se masser la tête, le second s'approcha plus menaçant. Elle esquiva sa charge en sautant sur le bord du bateau et l'envoya à l'eau. Le premier qu'elle avait ridiculisé se retrouva sous la menace de l'arc elfique. En moins d'une minute elle avait mit hors d'état de nuire les deux gardes. Celui qui avait plongé de force barbotait dans l'eau glacée pour rejoindre le quai.  
— Relève-toi ! Imbécile !  
Le garde quitta le bateau et alla aider son ami à sortir de l'eau.  
— Je crois que je vais rendre une petite visite à ton Maître pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement, Signala-t-elle.  
— Et en quel honneur ?  
— Pour lui expliquer que l'un de ses sujets s'est explicitement moqué et a menacé la princesse de Mirkwood, répondit-elle en abaissant son capuchon pour dévoiler son visage.  
Face à cette révélation, le visage de son interlocuteur se décomposa, ce qui fit discrètement sourire Bard.  
— Alors Alfrid, pouvons-nous passer ? Demanda le batelier.  
Le concerné ordonna d'un geste que la herse soit levée. Bard reprit son avancé dans les étroits canaux de la ville tendit qu'Alfrid les regardaient s'éloigner.

La princesse resta sur le bord à observer la ville tout en naviguant. Jamais elle n'y était venue avant aujourd'hui. Ce qu'elle savait des mortels, elle l'avait apprit dans les livres, au court de récits ou dans les histoires. Cependant, elle savait s'adapter et elle était curieuse de découvrir Esgaroth.  
— Qui était cet homme? Interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers le batelier.  
— Il s'appelle Alfrid, c'est le second du Maître de Lacville et le connaissant, il doit déjà être en train de courir pour prévenir le Maître de votre présence en ville... Il voudra sûrement vous rencontrer.  
— Je le rencontrerais s'il le souhaite, mais avant cela je me dois d'aider les nains.

— Qu'avez-vous en retour?  
— Je n'attends rien d'eux...  
Une question démangeait le batelier concernant l'elfe. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il osa la poser au risque de paraître un peu trop curieux.  
— Tout à l'heure sur le quai, vous avez dit que vous aviez besoin de quitter vos terres, rappela-t- il. Mais pourquoi souhaitez-vous partir ?  
— J'étais en quelques sortes, prisonnière du palais. Je veux parcourir la terre du milieu et rencontrer des personnes exceptionnelles et cela je ne pouvais le faire à cause de mon père donc je suis parti. Il doit certainement avoir remarqué mon absence maintenant, ainsi que celle des nains.  
— Il va sûrement essayer de vous retrouver, supposa l'homme.  
— J'en doute... Mon attitude l'aura indigné, il ne me cherchera pas.  
Bard perçut de la tristesse dans la voix de la princesse mais ses yeux était remplit de détermination. Il cessa la conversation et continua de mener son bateau alors qu'elle observait avec attention les villageois concentrés sur leurs différentes tâches.

Rapidement, le bateau rejoignit son point d'amarrage principal. Bard sauta sur le ponton pour l'attacher solidement. Une fois l'embarcation immobilisée, il retira la toile de sur les tonneaux. Un à un, les nains commencèrent alors à sortir pour rejoindre l'homme et l'elfe qui les attendait sur le chemin de bois.  
— C'est vraiment dégradant de voyager ainsi ! Se plaignit Dwalin.  
— Cessez donc de vous plaindre et réjouissez-vous de ce que vous avez, gronda la princesse. N'oubliez pas que sans Bard vous auriez du contourner le lac et ne seriez même pas à la moitié du chemin !  
Le nain grogna et sauta de son tonneau tout en continuant de marmonner. A peine les nains et le semi homme eurent-ils rejoint Bard et Lysia, que deux d'entre eux s'emparèrent d'une fourche et d'un marteau.  
— Que faites-vous ? Demanda Bard.  
— Nous aurons besoin d'armes.  
— Pour atteindre ma maison il va falloir traverser le marcher... Mieux vaut éviter d'attirer l'attention sur vous, je vous fournirez ce qu'il vous faut.  
— Vous avez des armes ? Dit Thorin.  
— Oui! Maintenant suivez-moi et ne vous éloignez pas !  
Tous suivirent Bard, qui les faisait passer par les arrières boutiques. Mais malgré ses efforts pour ne pas être vu, certains commerçants les avaient repéré. Il n'était pas simple de faire passer discrètement treize nains, un hobbit et une elfe dans une ville si peuplée que Lacville.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta dans une boutique de tissus et se cacha derrière une étagère.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'elfe.  
— Les gardes, répondit Bard. Ils effectuent des rondes régulièrement et fouillent les stands.  
— Laissons-les passer, supposa la princesse.  
— Ils fouillent aussi les boutiques... Ajouta-t-il.  
L'elfe, ainsi que les nains qui écoutaient la conversation, comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester cachés là.  
— Ne bougez surtout pas, je reviens !  
Aucun n'eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, qu'il était déjà partit. Ils restèrent donc à attendre derrière l'étalage de tissus.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Les minutes défilaient et Bard ne revenait pas. Il y eut un bruit dans la boutique: des pas se rapprochaient d'eux. La personne contourna le meuble et se retrouva face aux quinze individus dissimulés. C'était une femme d'un certain âge. En découvrant les intrus, elle poussa un cri. L'elfe jaillit et couvrit la bouche de la marchande d'une main tout en maintenant contre le mur.  
— Ne dites rien je vous prie... Nous ne sommes pas hostiles, on essaye juste d'éviter les gardes.  
La femme acquiesça alors Lysia retira sa main et recula d'un pas. Dans la rue, les gardes avaient été alertés par les cris et ils approchaient. La princesse pouvait entendre Bard qui essayait de les résonner en leur répétant que ce cri n'était sûrement rien. Mais les soldats de Lacville l'ignoraient, poursuivant leur avancée. Lorsque les trois gardes et Bard pénétrèrent dans la boutique, ils se retrouvèrent face à deux femmes qui discutaient en examinant des pans de tissus. Bard fronça les sourcils et en observant bien, il reconnu Lysia. Sa tenue était dissimulée sous un long manteau bordeaux et pour cacher ses oreilles pointues, elle avait un foulard noué autour de la tête.  
— Mesdames, est-ce vous qui avez crié ?  
— C'est moi, se désigna la marchande. J'ai été surprise par une pelote qui est tombé lorsque j'ai tiré un rouleau de tissu, expliqua-t-elle.  
— Bon... Tout va bien alors ?  
— Oui, oui...  
— Rien à déclarer ?  
— Non... Je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle marchandise depuis quelques temps.  
Le chef des gardes acquiesça puis se tourna vers Bard qui attendait en retrait.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire Bard?  
— Rien d'important...  
— Evite à l'avenir de nous déranger pour rien, gronda le chef avant de sortir en le bousculant.  
Ses hommes le suivirent et lorsqu'ils furent tous sortit, le batelier poussa un long soupir de soulagement.  
— C'est pas passé loin, dit il en rejoignant l'elfe.  
— En effet nous avons eut beaucoup de chance.  
— Où sont les nains ? Questionna-t-il.  
— Je vais les chercher, dit la mortelle.  
Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la boutique, la princesse retira le manteau qu'elle posa à cheval sur une chaise. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer le foulard, l'homme la stoppa dans son geste.  
— Attendez ! Vous devriez le garder.  
Devant l'air surprit de la femme elfe il argumenta.  
— Ne le prenait pas mal surtout, mais ce foulard cache vos oreilles, il sera plus simple de parcourir les rues.  
— D'accord, vous avez raison, sourit-elle.  
Les nains commencèrent subitement à les rejoindre, la marchande fermant la marche.  
— Nous allons pouvoir y aller maintenant ? S'impatienta Thorin.  
— Je vais vérifier si la voie est libre...  
— Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps et surtout nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !  
— Thorin pour l'amour du ciel faites preuve de patience ! Déclara l'elfe.  
Le chef des nains l'ignora alors que Bard jetait un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur.  
— Nous pouvons y aller, annonça-t-il.  
— Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Lâcha un nain.  
— Vous allez sortir un à un et vous arrêter derrière les caisses qui sont l'autre côté de la rue.  
Les treize nains et le hobbit s'entassèrent devant la porte pour observer l'endroit dont leur parler l'homme. C'est Thorin qui ouvrit la marche et les autres enchainèrent. Avec la foule présente devant les différents étales, personnes ne fit attention aux nains qui déambulaient. Le dernier à passer fut Bilbon. La compagnie étant réunis de l'autre côté, ne manquait plus que le batelier et l'elfe pour poursuivre leur parcours en ville. Bard échangea un long regard avec l'elfe placé face à lui. Puis il détourna le regard vers la propriétaire de la boutique qu'il connaissait bien.  
— Merci pour ta coopération Rosy.  
— Ce n'est rien Bard, je ne sais pas dans quelle histoire tu t'es fourré mais fait tout de même attention à toi.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, ils auront vite quitté la ville.  
La femme acquiesça et le couple homme/elfe sortit le plus naturellement possible pour rejoindre les quatorze hommes de petite taille. A peine furent-ils arrivés, que Thorin témoigna une fois de plus son impatience.  
— Maintenant où c'est ?  
— Ce sera plus calme maintenant, suivez-moi et toujours en silence.  
Tous le suivirent avec seulement leur bruit de pas résonnant sur le bois humide des chemins de Lacville.

Après avoir traversé deux autres rues avec plus de facilité, le groupe arriva devant la porte d'une maison. Le batelier entra et invita les nains à faire de même. A l'intérieur, ses trois enfants assistaient à la scène, stupéfaits de voir tous ces nains chez eux. Lysia entra la dernière et se plaça à l'écart tendit que les nains essayaient de se trouver une place.  
— Papa ? Appela la plus petite de ses filles.

— Oh ma chérie ! Dit-il en écartant les bras pour l'accueillir.  
Elle se blottit contre son père et les deux plus grands se joignirent à cette étreinte.  
— Papa, que font tous ces nains chez nous ? Questionna sa fille aînée.  
— Ils ont besoin d'armes… Ensuite ils poursuivront leur chemin.  
— Et qui est-ce ? Demanda son fils Bain en désignant Lysia.  
Le princesse leur tournait le dos et était en train de retirer son foulard. Lorsque le tissu dissimulant ses oreilles pointues fut enlevé, les trois enfants remarquèrent alors qu'il s'agissait d'une elfe.  
— C'est une... Une elfe... Balbutia Bain.  
En entendant qu'on parlait d'elle, Lysia se retourna pour faire la connaissance avec les trois enfants du batelier. Ses filles étaient sans voix. Très impressionnées par la présence de cette femme elfe dans leur maison. La plus jeune fit une révérence maladroite qui fit sourire la princesse.  
— Les enfants, je vous présente Lysia, elle accompagne les nains, déclara leur père.  
— Temporairement, précisa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.  
Les enfants se muraient dans le silence tout en continuant leur contemplation.  
— C'est bien rare que vous soyez si silencieux, se moqua leur père.  
Lysia et lui échangèrent un rire puis la princesse tâcha de prendre les devants en s'adressant aux enfants.  
— Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
— Je m'appelle Sigrid, répondit la fille aînée. Et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.  
Voyant que son frère et sa sœur ne répondaient pas, Sigrid entreprit de les présenter.  
— Mon frère c'est Bain et voici Tilda.  
— Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer.  
— Vous vous appelez comme la princesse de Mirkwood, remarqua la petite.  
— Normale ! C'est elle ! Répliqua son frère.  
— Oh...  
— Je croyais que les elfes n'aimaient pas les nains et vice versa, remarqua Bain.  
— C'est plus comme de l'incompatibilité de caractère, répondit-elle.  
— C'est fini toutes ces questions ! Gronda leur père.  
Les nains s'étaient concertés sur le temps qu'il leur restait pour atteindre la montagne à temps. Et leur meneur revint à la charge de Bard.  
— On veut nos armes ! Réclama-t-il.  
Bard durci son regard mais n'ajoute rien.

— Je reviens, dit-il doucement à l'attention de la princesse.  
L'homme disparut à l'étage inférieur.  
— Princesse, est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Proposa Tilda.  
— Non merci, tu es adorable. Et tu peux m'appeler Lysia, c'est bien mieux.  
La fillette retourna côté cuisine et Lysia entendit les nains grommeler.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Interrogea-t-elle.  
— Je constate que les services des hommes sont bien meilleurs pour les elfes que pour les nains, répondit Thorin.  
— Sans nul doute parce que les elfes sont bien plus polis, courtois et avenant, répliqua-t-elle.  
Le roi nain ria à gorge déployée et ses compagnons gloussèrent. Il n'y a que le hobbit qui échangea un regard triste avec la princesse.  
— Vu la façon dont votre père nous a reçu, la politesse et la courtoisie des elfes n'est qu'une légende ou simple façade, ajouta Thorin.  
— N'en faites pas une généralité ! Mon père nourrit une vieille rancune avec votre famille. Cela ne me concerne en rien et c'est moi qui vous ais aidé à vous échapper.  
— Vous avez notre gratitude princesse, mais à partir de maintenant, ne vous mêlez plus de nos affaires !  
— Et vous tâchez de montrer un peu de reconnaissance à cet homme qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour vous aider.  
— Il a surtout hâte de se débarrasser de nous !  
— Ça se comprend vu la façon dont vous vous comportez !  
— Nous sommes pressés mais il ne semble pas le comprendre.  
— Il va vous fournir des armes après vous serez libre de rejoindre votre chère montagne, trancha-t-elle.  
Le nain parla dans sa langue natale et elle ne préféra pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il avait dit, se détournant pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Bard remonta avec un sac en peau qui contenait les armes. Ça s'entendait au bruit métallique qui s'en échappait. Il déposa son chargement sur la table de la cuisine et l'ouvrit. Les nains qui s'attendaient à de belles armes joliment forgées, eurent la déception de découvrir des assemblages de différents outils servant d'armes artisanale.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama Dwalin.  
— Vous vous fichez de nous !? Ajouta un autre nain.  
Peu à peu, ils commencèrent tous à protester. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils appelaient des armes.  
— Nous avons payé pour de vraies armes ! Ajouta Dwalin.  
— Ceci est ce que je peux vous fournir de mieux. Si vous voulez autre chose il faudra vous servir dans l'armurerie de la ville, répondit l'homme.  
— Thorin, ceci peut convenir, tenta Balin.  
— Non ! Nous allons trouver mieux.  
Bard tiqua en entendant le nom de Thorin. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il l'entendait et ce nom lui disait quelque chose.  
— Faites ce que bon vous semble... Dit-il avec lassitude.  
Pendant que les nains prenaient une décision, il fouilla dans sa petite bibliothèque. Il s'empara d'un livre qu'il feuilleta avec hâte. Pour être plus tranquille, il sortit sur le balcon et continua de tourner les pages. L'ayant vu quitter la maison, Lysia le rejoignit et elle le vit observer Erebor avec insistance. Il fit volte face lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer.  
— Ces nains... Ce sont ceux d'Erebor n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, ils veulent reconquérir leur montagne.  
Le batelier soupira et déposa le livre sur le bord de la fenêtre.  
— Savez-vous qu'il y a une prophétie concernant ces nains ? Reprit-il.  
— Non je l'ignore...  
— Cela ne m'étonne pas vu qu'elle ne concerne que les habitants de Lacville.  
— Quelle est-elle ?  
— Le seigneur des fontaines d'argent, le roi sous la montagne... A son retour, les cloches sonneront d'allégresse, mais tout ne sera que tristesse. Le lac scintillera... Et brûlera.  
La princesse comprit que cela signifiait que le dragon n'était pas mort comme le pensait les nains et qu'il allait déverser sa colère sur Esgaroth. Elle parut confuse. C'était elle qui avait libéré les nains, mais maintenant ils allaient provoquer un désastre aux conséquences effroyables.  
— Je n'imaginais pas qu'ils pourraient être la cause de tant de maux. Pardonnez-moi...  
— Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ce sont eux les fautifs. Et je les ais conduis jusqu'ici.  
— Parce que je vous l'ai demandé.  
L'homme et l'elfe avaient conscience d'être tout autant responsable l'un que l'autre de l'arrivée des nains à Lacville. Lysia posa une main rassurante sur celle de Bard. Il tourna la tête vers elle et accrocha son doux regard azur. Il avait rencontré très peu d'elfes, mais il pouvait sentir que Lysia était très différentes: attentionnée, soucieuse et bienveillante.  
Leur instant de sollicitude fut gâché par l'arrivée impromptue d'Alfrid escorté par quatre gardes.  
— Ah Bard et votre majesté, salua-t-il en s'arrêtant.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alfrid?  
— Rien à voir avec toi. Je suis venu pour la princesse.  
Le second du maître fit une révérence désastreuse avant de sourire à l'elfe qui semblait quelque peu gênée.  
— Princesse, mon maître souhaiterait...  
La porte de la maison s'ouvrit subitement en le bousculant, le coupant dans sa déclaration. Alfrid se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Thorin puis il remarqua les autres se trouvant derrière lui.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là...  
Le second lança un regard réprobateur à Bard avant de poursuivre.  
— J'ai entendu des rumeurs en ville qui parlaient de nains déambulant librement... J'ai d'abord cru que les villageois perdaient la tête ou s'imaginaient des choses, mais en l'occurrence non.  
— Ils... Tenta Bard.  
— Tu va avoir des ennuies Bard, prévint Alfrid. Quant à vous, poursuivit-il en regardant les nains. Vous allez nous suivre !  
— Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Thorin pas décidé à obtempérer.  
— Pour rencontrer notre Maître et si vous refusez de nous suivre, nous serons obligé d'utiliser la force.  
Alfrid ouvrit la marche et sous la menace des lances des soldats, les nains n'eurent nul autre choix que de suivre le mouvement.

Lorsque les nains furent tous sortit ainsi que Bilbon, Bard s'approcha de la porte et s'adressa à ses enfants.  
— Restez-ici je reviens !  
De retour sur le balcon, il parla à Lysia.

— Joignez-vous à moi, nous devons expliquer au Maître ce qui attend cette ville !  
Elle acquiesça et le suivit. Ils coururent sur les étroits pontons pour suivre l'escorte des nains.

Au fur et à mesure que les intrus parcouraient les rues, les habitants s'amassaient derrière eux.  
Leur route dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se stoppent devant la petite esplanade qui précède l'entrée de la demeure du maître de Lacville. Toujours sous la surveillance des gardes, les nains commencèrent à être entourés par les villageois. Attiré par le bruit de foule, le Maître ne tarda pas à franchir les grandes portes.  
— Que se passe-t-il ici ? Interrogea-t-il visiblement mécontent.  
Il resta bouche bée de voir tout ces nains dans sa ville.  
— D'où sortez-vous ?  
— Ils étaient cachés chez Bard maître, répondit Alfrid en prenant place à côté de lui.  
— Nous devrons nous occuper de lui...  
— C'est prévu maître.  
— Bien, très bien...  
Le seigneur de la ville descendit quelques marches pour se rapprocher des nains.  
— Qui êtes-vous ?  
— Vous avez devant vous Thorin Écu-de-chêne, répondit une voix féminine venant de derrière le peuple.  
Les villageois s'écartèrent pour ouvrir un passage à celle qui avait prit la parole. Lorsqu'ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'une elfe, de nombreux murmures parcoururent la foule.  
— Il est le roi d'Erebor, termina-t-elle en se postant devant le maître.  
Cette révélation nourrit les chuchotements entre les habitants. Chacun savait ce que renfermait la montagne et ce qu'était leur ville grâce à elle avant l'attaque du dragon.  
— Aah princesse. C'est un réel plaisir de vous accueillir dans ma ville.  
— Elle dit vrai... Assura Thorin. Nous sommes bien les nains d'Erebor et nous sommes ici pour reprendre possession de notre montagne ainsi que de notre trésor.  
A l'évocation de ce dernier mot, les yeux du maître s'illuminèrent. Avide de pouvoir et cupide, il n'y avait que la fortune qui l'animait.  
— Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
— Nous avons besoin d'armes pour combattre le dragon.  
— Vous allez nous mener droit à la mort ! Intervint Bard qui avait rejoint Lysia. Smaug va détruire cette ville et vous en serait les seuls responsables.  
Thorin ignora les mises en gardes de l'homme et prit la parole.  
— Je me souviens de cette ville en son temps de gloire. Elle vivait contrairement à aujourd'hui. Si vous nous aidez, nous vous offrirons de quoi redonner à cette ville son éclat d'antan.  
Le seigneur souriait bêtement, pensant à tout l'or qu'il pourrait amasser. Plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais en dépenser. Et les habitants semblaient enthousiasmés par ces belles paroles. Thorin s'avança et monta quelques marches pour être vu de tous.  
— C'est une promesse que je vous fais à tous ici ! Chacun aura sa part d'or ! Vos vies n'en seront que meilleures !  
Il fut grandement applaudit. Il faisait miroiter des incertitudes aux mortels qui n'y voyaient que du feu. De cette ville, il n'y a que Bard qui semblait rationnel. Aussi, il décida de les mettre en garde et vint se placer dos au roi nain pour prendre la parole.  
— Avez-vous oublié ce qu'il s'est passé à Dale ? Tous ceux qui ont péris dans les flammes ? Et quelle en est la cause ? L'or des nains ! Leur soif d'or à amené la mort sur Dale, il en sera de même pour Lacville.  
La foule se rappelait très bien ce qui s'était produit à Dale. Cette partit de l'histoire était une des plus meurtrière que les hommes avaient connus. Thorin défiait Bard du regard pendant que les autres nains retenaient Dwalin pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur Bard pour le faire taire. Enfin, le Maitre reprit la parole pour canaliser ses gens qu'il sentait en proie au doute et donner son avis sur la chose.  
— Mes chers sujets ! Déclara-t-il. C'est une opportunité unique qui s'offre à nous. Et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de la laisser passer.  
Il savoura les applaudissements de son peuple avant de poursuivre dans le but de ridiculiser Bard.  
— N'oublions pas que c'est Girion, le seigneur de Dale, votre ancêtre, qui n'a pas réussit à tuer le dragon.

Suite à cela, il rigola et rapidement, toute la population acquiesça. Cette partit de l'histoire ils ne l'avaient pas oublié non plus. La compagnie de nains et l'elfe furent stupéfaits par cette révélation qu'ils n'auraient put imaginer. Lysia vit le batelier fixer le sol quelques secondes. Il était toujours dur d'être la cible des critiques et moqueries. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.  
— Tout le monde connait cette histoire, il a tiré flèche après flèche sans atteindre sa cible, se moqua-t-il.  
— Croyez-vous que votre ancêtre aurait fait mieux ? Répliqua la princesse. Le seigneur Girion à essayé, c'est une chose que nul d'entre vous ne peut lui reprocher !  
— Cela ne vous concerne en rien elfe ! Répondit Alfrid.  
— Cette prophétie va vous mener droit à votre perte, Prévint-elle.  
— Les prophéties n'engagent que ceux qui y croient, ajouta le maître. C'est pourquoi, je souhaite la bienvenue au seigneur Thorin et à ses amis ! Entrez donc, un banquet va vous être servit. Annonça-t-il fièrement.  
Derrière lui, des gardes ouvrir les portes pour permettre aux invités d'entrer tendit que les villageois les acclamaient. Tous ne pensant qu'aux richesses à venir. Bard se sentit abattu. Il était seul contre toute la ville et la troupe de nains. Toutefois, il sentit en guise de soutient, les doigts fins de Lysia s'entrelacer aux siens. D'abord surprit par ce geste et après un rapide échange de regards, il resserra légèrement sa main pour ne pas que ce lien ce rompt, puis tourna la tête vers les escaliers alors que le maître reprit la parole.  
— Princesse, vous êtes également la bienvenue dans ma demeure.  
— Non merci ! Je préfère rester avec un homme dont la bravoure et la générosité ne sont pas motivées par l'or, railla-t-elle.  
— Bard ! Pouffa Alfrid.  
Ce rire lui valu un regard sévère de la part de la princesse et il s'arrêta aussitôt. Le seigneur de Lacville fut offusqué que l'elfe rejette son invitation pour rester avec un pauvre batelier. Mais il n'était pas perdant, ayant à sa table un roi nain dont le royaume était remplit de richesses. L'elfe et l'homme tournèrent finalement les talons, toujours main dans la main pour aller retrouver Sigrid, Tilda et Bain.

De retour chez lui, Bard découvrit que ses aînées étaient affairées en cuisine et sa cadette lisait allongée sur un lit. Lorsqu'ils virent leur père revenir avec l'elfe, ils remarquèrent aussitôt leurs mains enlacées. Sigrid et Bain échangèrent un regard complice alors que Tilda se jetait dans les jambes de son père, contente de pouvoir lui faire un câlin. Bard n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher l'elfe pour porter sa fille.  
— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le jeune garçon.  
— Le maître a offert l'hospitalité aux nains.  
— Donc il va les aider ! S'étonna la jeune fille depuis la cuisine.  
Un peu en retrait, Lysia ne disait rien, ne voulant pas déranger la petite famille. Bard se tourna vers elle lorsqu'il eut reposé sa fille sur le sol, mais elle le devança dans la prise de parole.  
— Je vais partir et vous laisser tranquille.  
— Où irez-vous ?  
— Je pense me rendre jusqu'à Fondcombe…  
— Restez ! S'exclama soudainement Tilda avant que son père ne dise quoi que ce soit.  
— Elle a raison, acquiesça-t-il. Restez !  
— Je ne veux pas m'imposer, j'ai déjà suffisamment abusé de votre hospitalité.  
Sigrid arriva de la cuisine et déposa sur la table les assiettes et les couverts.  
— Votre assiette est déjà sur la table, précisa-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de rester princesse.  
La jeune femme elfe hésitait, ces gens n'avaient pas grand chose mais ils avaient un grand cœur et cela était admirable. Ils la regardaient tous avec insistance, attendant sa réponse qui se faisait attendre.  
— Acceptez, s'il vous plaît... Insista doucement Bard sans la quitter des yeux.  
Les enfants hochèrent la tête tout en affichant de grands sourires. Si elle venait à refuser ils seraient tous beaucoup déçus.  
— D'accord, j'accepte de rester, répondit-elle de sa voix douce.  
Sa réponse réjouit toute la famille et immédiatement, Sigrid retourna continuer de préparer le dîner pendant que son frère dressait la table.  
— Donnez-moi vos armes, dit Bard.  
La princesse se soulagea du poids de son équipement d'archer, son épée et ses dagues, qu'elle confia au batelier. Elle proposa ensuite son aide à la préparation du repas, mais Sigrid refusa poliment alors l'elfe alla s'asseoir près de la plus jeune enfant qui ne lâchait pas sa poupée de tissus. Alors qu'elle parlait avec ensemble, Bard, depuis la petite cuisine l'observait tout en coupant des légumes en compagnie de sa fille aînée.  
— Elle est vraiment très belle, déclara Sigrid à voix basse.  
— Hum... Répondit son père trop subjugué par son admiration.  
— Et elle est gentille...  
Il savait ce que sa fille cherchait à faire. C'est vrai qu'une présence maternelle manquait dans cette maison, mais Lysia n'était pas ici dans ce but et aussi il tâcha de le rappeler à sa fille.  
— C'est une elfe...  
— Et alors ?

— Elle est immortelle, Sigrid. Jamais elle ne nouera de liens avec un mortel.  
Le visage de sa fille se voilà de tristesse. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était son bonheur. Et Lysia semblait être la bonne personne pour cela, il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son père se comporter ainsi avec une femme.  
— Je comprends père, murmura la jeune fille.  
Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tête puis ils continuèrent le repas.  
Quand ce fut prêt, ils passèrent tous à table. Les filles se firent un plaisir de servir la princesse chacune leur tour. C'était la première fois que les enfants du batelier rencontraient une elfe et ils avaient pleins de questions qui leur venaient en tête. Apres une longue hésitation, c'est finalement Tilda qui se lança la première.  
— Vous avez qu'elle âge? Demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent en regardant la princesse assisse à sa droite.  
— Tilda! Gronda son père.  
— Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit Lysia.  
L'elfe se pencha près de l'oreille de la fillette.  
— cinq cent quinze ans, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.  
— Tout ça ! S'exclama l'enfant.  
L'elfe sourit doucement devant l'étonnement de l'enfant. Elle était attendrit par son sourire et son regard malicieux.  
— Vous avez affronté beaucoup d'ennemi ? Poursuivit Bain.  
Pour un garçon, c'était normal qu'il s'intéresse plus aux combats qu'autre chose.  
— Quelques-uns... Des orcs, des gobelins, des araignées géantes…  
— Si vous êtes gravement blessée lors d'un combat comment cela se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, vous êtes immortelle donc…  
— Tu veux savoir si de part notre immortalité, nous, les elfes, supportons toutes les blessures?  
— Oui.  
— Pour cela nous sommes l'égale des hommes et des nains. Si la blessure est trop importante nous mourront simplement, expliqua-t-elle plus sérieusement.  
— Mais vous êtes une princesse, vous ne devriez pas avoir à vous battre, reprit Sigrid. Votre armée est là pour ça.  
— Chez les elfes il en est ainsi. Prince, princesse, roi ou reine, nous savons tous nous battre et allons à la guerre.  
Le repas se poursuivit, animé par les questions des enfants concernant la vie et les coutumes des elfes. Leur père veillant à ce que leur interrogatoire reste correct et que les questions ne deviennent pas trop privées.

Bien plus tard, les enfants durent aller se coucher et Tilda fit une dernière requête à la femme elfe. Elle souhaitait entendre une histoire typiquement elfique. Lysia accepta et alla donc s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour raconter d'une voix douce et légère, un conte qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Bard était assit à table avec un verre de vin dans les mains et il était attentif à l'histoire lui aussi. Quand elle eut finit, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la plus jeune et leur souhaita une bonne nuit à tous avant de tirer les rideaux qui faisaient office de séparation avant de rejoindre le batelier.

Les deux adultes s'isolèrent sur le balcon pour discuter sans déranger les enfants. Bard sortit avec deux verres de vins et en donna un à la princesse alors qu'elle observait le scintillement des étoiles.  
— Ma maison doit vous sembler bien rustique comparé à votre palais, déclara-t-il en se plaçant à ses côtés.  
— Elle est chaleureuse et déborde de vie, comparé à Mirkwood… Répondit-elle.  
Bard but une gorgée et la princesse se détourna des étoiles pour regarder l'homme et poursuivre la conversation.  
— Vos enfants sont merveilleux Bard.  
— Merci... Je fais de mon mieux pour leur offrir ce dont-ils ont besoin... Même si c'est compliqué.  
— Vous leur offrez déjà le principal: L'amour. Vous êtes une famille liée par un amour très fort et cela est très important, assura-t-elle.  
Il perçut de la tristesse dans la voix de l'elfe et ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas connu un pareil amour malgré ses longues années de vie. Aussi il trouva judicieux d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet.  
— Si votre destination est encore incertaine, vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous le souhaitez, proposa-t-il.

Elle le gratifia d'un beau sourire et appréciait beaucoup sa proposition. Elle avait dans l'idée de se rendre à Fondcombe ou même pourquoi pas en Lothlòrien. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'installer dans un de ces royaumes pour y vivre sereinement sans l'influence de son paternel. Si elle décidait de prendre la route, ce ne serait pas en pleine nuit. Car elle souhaitait pouvoir dire au revoir aux enfants de Bard qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

Ils restèrent encore une paire d'heures à discuter dans la nuit froide jusqu'à ce qu'elle surprenne l'homme à étouffer un bâillement. Le sommeil était en train d'avoir raison de lui alors qu'il voulait tant rester à discuter avec elle.  
— Vous devriez aller dormir, conseilla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
— Et qu'allez-vous faire ?  
— Je serais là demain matin. Je ne partirais pas sans vous dire au revoir.  
Cette réponse le rassura et c'est exactement ce qu'il craignait, que s'il allait dormir, elle ne soit plus là au levé du soleil.  
— Je vais dormir par terre, je vous laisse mon lit, ajouta-t-il. Vous y serez au chaud.  
— Ne vous souciez pas de cela, je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir cette nuit.  
— J'oubliais... Les elfes ne ressentent pas la fatigue comme nous.  
— Exact !  
— Dans ce cas... Bonne nuit Lysia.  
— Bonne nuit Bard.  
Après un énième échange de regards, l'homme passa la porte pour aller se coucher. Cette nuit, l'elfe veillerait sur eux.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Bard s'éveilla et se vêtu chaudement avant de sortir. Il retrouva l'elfe sur le balcon où il l'avait laissé la veille. Elle avait sûrement dû y passer la nuit...  
— Avez vous bien dormi ? Dit-elle après qu'ils se soient salués.  
— Oui et vous? La nuit ne vous a pas semblé trop longue ?  
— Du tout... Les étoiles étaient sublimes cette nuit et m'on tenues compagnie  
Il eut un léger sourire puis il lui fit une proposition.  
— Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner des enfants, vous voulez m'accompagner ?  
— Oui avec plaisir.  
C'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent le balcon pour rejoindre le petit marché matinal. Accompagné de la princesse, Bard ne passait pas inaperçu et les commérages allaient bon train sur leur passage. Lysia découvrait le monde des hommes avec plaisir. Elle s'intéressait à leurs traditions, échangeant volontiers quelques mots avec les marchands. Ces derniers se faisaient une joie de lui faire goûter leurs produits, si bien qu'elle eut rapidement plus faim. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la place où se tenait le marché, les habitants saluèrent longuement la princesse.

De retour dans la maison, ils constatèrent que les enfants étaient réveillés et les attendaient sagement. Pendant que leur père préparait la table, Lysia prit l'initiative de tresser les cheveux des filles. A chacune, elle leur fit une unique tresse en épi de blé d'où s'échappaient des petites mèches. C'est avec attendrissement que Bard les observait, jetant de petits coups d'œil réguliers. Bain fut le premier à se mettre à table. C'était un jeune homme en pleine croissance, il avait besoin de manger. Et surtout, il n'était pas en train de se faire tresser les cheveux. Dés qu'elles furent coiffées, les filles rejoignirent leur frère et se servir. Soudainement, des trompettes venant de l'extérieur attirèrent l'attention de l'elfe qui sortit sur le balcon. Un sacré tumulte animait le cœur de la ville et cela uniquement pour le départ des nains.  
— Ils partent... Dit Bard en arrivant derrière elle.  
— ... Ils vont regagner leur montagne...  
— Et tous nous faire tuer...  
— Il est possible que Smaug soit mort et je l'espère sincèrement.

— Ça faciliterait les choses...  
— Mais j'ai un pressentiment qui me pèse malgré moi, avoua-t-elle.  
— Ce qui n'annonce rien de bon, en déduisit l'homme.  
L'elfe secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
— Nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Si nous sommes destinées à vivre ou à mourir en proie aux flammes.  
Lysia baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de chasser les images des habitants morts emportés par le feu qui venaient perturber son esprit.  
— Contrairement à ce que j'ai dis hier, vous ne devriez pas rester ici... Partez tant que vous le pouvez. Ne gâchez pas votre immortalité pour les hommes.  
Choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire, elle se tourna subitement vers lui avec de la détermination dans le regard mais parla pourtant avec une voix douce.  
— Si je perds la vie en sauvant ou aidant quelconques personnes alors je ne l'aurais pas gâchée... Je serais morte honorablement.  
— Mais vous ne devriez pas être là…  
— Pourtant j'y suis et je ne partirai pas...  
La princesse était autant déterminée que lui et il comprit qu'elle ne céderait pas à sa requête donc il baissa les armes.

— Vous avez le cœur pur Bard, dit-elle en posant une main sur son torse juste sur son cœur. Comme c'est donné à très peu d'homme de l'avoir...  
Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la joue du batelier et continua son monologue.  
— Je ne partirais pas tant que je ne serais pas sûre que vous et vos enfants soyez en sécurité.  
Ils ignoraient que par la fenêtre, Bain, Tilda et Sigrid jouaient les curieux. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir en vitesse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour que leur père et la princesse rentrent.

Les trompettes se firent entendre encore un moment ainsi que les acclamations des habitants de Lacville. Souhaitant bonne chance à la troupe de nains. Dans la maison du batelier, les adultes étaient tendus quand au destin qui les attendait, ne sachant pas ce que les nains allaient trouver en pénétrant dans la montagne, mais ils dissimulaient leurs angoisses pour ne pas inquiéter les enfants. C'est un peu plus tard dans la matinée que quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Bard alla ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir sur son seuil trois des nains.  
— Il me semble en avoir suffisamment fait pour vous !  
— S'il vous plaît ! Est-ce que la princesse est toujours là ? Kili est très malade et personne ne veut nous aider, supplia Bofur.  
Bard regarda les nains avec hésitation, s'attardant sur l'état de Kili qui affichait un teint grisâtre. Puis il regarda la princesse qui était avec les enfants. Elle était sans doute la seule à pouvoir le sauver donc il céda.  
— Bon entrez, soupira-t-il.

Il s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer et leur indiqua d'allonger leur ami sur un des lits. Immédiatement, Lysia se dirigea vers Kili, elle ne pensait pas que sa blessure soit si grave.  
— Vous m'avez dit qu'il avait était blessé par une flèche, se rappela-t-elle en regardant Fili.  
Le nain déglutit difficilement en acquiesçant. Elle déchira alors le tissu pour dégager la blessure et avoir une meilleure vue. La plaie était infectée et noire.  
— C'était une flèche d'orcs n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui...  
— Vous auriez du me le dire dès que nous nous sommes retrouvés.  
Fili afficha un air navré et son frère lui attrapa soudainement la main alors qu'une intense douleur envahissait sa jambe. Et ceci à chaque fois qu'il bougeait ou qu'on touchait à sa blessure. Il serrait les dents et gémissait pour essayer de supporter cette douleur atroce.  
— Est-ce que vous pourrez l'aider ? Demanda Bofur.  
— Je vais faire tout mon possible...  
— Que vous faut-il ? Questionna le même nain.  
— De l'eau, je dois d'abord nettoyer la plaie.  
Aussitôt, Bard remplit un bol d'eau que Sigrid se chargea d'apporter à la princesse avec un morceau de tissu.  
— Tenez princesse, dit la jeune fille en déposant le bol et le tissu près d'elle.  
— Merci Sigrid

Lysia attrapa le tissu qu'elle humecta puis s'approcha de la blessure.  
— Tenez-le, dit-elle en regardant Fili et Bofur. Ca va être douloureux Kili, prévint-elle.  
Le nain agrippa les draps et hocha la tête, signe qu'il était prêt. Alors avec une extrême délicatesse, elle commença à nettoyer le sang séché et aussitôt Kili commença à crier tellement la douleur était insupportable. Elle était désolée qu'il ait à supporter cela puis répéta son geste jusqu'à ce que la plaie soit propre. Elle constata que la flèche avait bien fait son œuvre. Le sang du nain avait déjà changé de couleur, passant de rouge à noir, signe que l'infection était bien installée et avancée.  
— Que pouvez-vous faire? Demanda Fili.  
— Il me faut des herbes...

Elle se leva pour s'approcher de Bard.  
— Savez vous où je peux trouver de la feuille des rois ?  
— C'est de la mauvaise herbe, on la donne aux cochons, répondit-il.  
— Je vais tout faire pour en trouver ! Déclara Bofur. Vous princesse prenez soin de lui jusqu'à mon retour.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà passé la porte. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour patienter, c'était ralentir le processus d'empoisonnement.

Lysia fit une mixture avec de la belladone qu'elle appliqua sur la plaie avant de faire un bandage serré. Ca ne le sauverait pas mais au moins ça l'aiderait à tenir le temps que Bofur revienne. Ensuite elle changea l'eau du bol puis retourna s'asseoir au chevet de Kili. Lui passant régulièrement de l'eau sur le front. Elle le fit pendant un moment, le regardant impuissante, souffrir le martyre. Fili prit le relais et elle s'éloigna pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux frères.

Elle rejoignit Bard et ses enfants dans la petite cuisine. Plus le temps passé et plus elle était soucieuse et Bofur qui ne revenait pas... Elle avait peur que Kili ne survive pas.  
— Vous arriverez à le sauver ? Questionna Sigrid à voix basse.  
La princesse croisa les bras et regarda vers le lit où Fili faisait son possible pour rassurer son frère.  
— Je ne sais pas... L'infection est avancée et si Bofur ne se dépêche pas il sera bientôt trop tard et mes pouvoirs ne seront pas assez forts, répondit-elle doucement.  
— Je suis sûre que vous y arriverez ! Intervint Tilda.

— Tu es adorable, sourit l'elfe en caressant la joue de la fillette.  
Cet instant de tendresse fut brisé par un énorme tremblement qui secoua la maison. Faisant tomber de la poussière du plafond. Tous échangèrent des regards inquiet et ils savaient ce que ça signifiait: Smaug était vivant et réveillé. L'homme et l'elfe échangèrent un long regard rempli d'angoisses. Ce qu'ils craignaient était en train d'arriver.  
— Vous devriez vous sauver pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! Dit Fili en s'approchant d'eux et en s'adressant surtout à Bard.  
Le batelier tourna son regard vers le nain, l'expression de son visage trahissant son inquiétude.  
— Nous n'avons nul part où aller...  
Il baissa la tête, ressentant une honte de ne pas être capable de protéger ses enfants au mieux.  
— Nous allons mourir papa ? Demanda Tilda.  
Bard regarda sa fille qui s'était collé contre l'elfe suite au tremblement.  
— Non chérie, rassura-t-il avec un sourire.  
— Mais le dragon va venir nous tuer... Répondit-elle apeurée.  
Lysia s'accroupit et prit délicatement le visage de l'enfant entre ses mains.  
— Crois ton papa mon cœur, il vous protégera, assura-t-elle.  
L'homme regarda sa petite dernière dans les bras de l'elfe. Il devait agir ou au moins tenter quelque chose alors il leva un bras en direction du plafond ou se trouvait un filet de pêche. Il tira avec force sur une barre de fer qu'il garda en main et cette barre se révéla être une des célèbres flèches noires. Tous le fixèrent avec des regards mêlant surprise et interrogations.  
— Je vais le tuer ! Annonça-t-il déterminée.  
Il enfila son manteau et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut la fâcheuse surprise de se retrouver face à Braga et Alfrid.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
— Avec tout ça on a failli t'oublier Bard, répondit le second. On a dit qu'on s'occuperait de toi donc on tient parole. Tu es en état d'arrestation... Garde? Saisissez-vous de lui ! Ordonna-t-il.  
— Pour quel motif !? Réclama Bard.  
— Insubordination et contrebande.  
— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'offusqua Bain.  
— Au contraire, on a tout les droits, se vanta Alfrid.  
— N'avez vous pas remarquer que nous sommes sous la menace d'une attaque ? Le dragon est réveillé ! Signala-t-il.  
Les exécutants l'ignorèrent et Lysia s'avança.  
— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire du zèle ! Vous devriez songer à vous sauver.  
— Ne vous en faites pas princesse, nous n'abîmeront pas votre cher batelier, railla Alfrid.  
Bard vit Lysia porter la main sur son épée mais il la stoppa dans son geste et lui plaça d'autorité la flèche dans les mains.  
— Si je ne peux le faire quelqu'un devra s'en charger, dit-il.  
— Moi ?  
— Il n'y a que vous...  
Les gardes lui saisirent violemment les bras et l'attirèrent vers la sorti. Toutefois, il résista avant de passer la porte et couvant du regard ses enfants, puis croisa le regard de l'elfe.  
— Je veille sur eux, assura-t-elle.  
Certains que ses enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains, il se laissa mener par les soldats. Alfrid les suivants en affichant un large sourire de joie.

Les filles était inquiète de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de leur père. Et il y avait toujours la menace du dragon. Ils ignoraient tous ce qui se passait dans la montagne. Les nains devaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Lysia ferma la porte puis rencontra les regards inquiets des enfants.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas... Lorsque j'aurai soigné Kili j'irais négocier le sort de votre père avec le seigneur de cette ville.  
Elle déposa la flèche noire contre le mur et s'approcha de Tilda qui tenait fermant sa sœur.  
— Je vous promets de ramener votre père. Le maître de cette ville à besoin d'être remit à sa place.  
Tandis qu'elle caressait d'un doigt la joue de Tilda, une complainte déchirante vint du lit. Kili était au plus mal. Elle s'approcha pour constater que ses yeux et ses lèvres avaient prit une teinte grisâtre. Le mal s'étendait. Ils espéraient tous que Bofur revienne vite avec la fleur des rois parce que l'état du nain se dégradait à chaque minute.  
— Princesse je vous en pris aidez-le, supplia Fili.  
Désemparé, elle inspira profondément et alla sur le balcon pour guetter le retour de Bofur. Le soleil s'était couché depuis peu et les rues de Lacville étaient éclairées par les faibles lueurs des torches. Sigrid rejoignit l'elfe et s'appuya contre la rambarde.  
— Vous arriverez à le sauver même avec la plante ?  
— Les chances sont faibles mais je ferais tout mon possible.  
La jeune fille regarda vers la montagne plongée dans le brouillard. Devinant qu'elle pensait au dragon, Lysia posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
— N'ai pas peur, je vous protégerai ton frère, ta sœur et toi.  
— Si le dragon attaque où est-ce qu'on va aller? Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'elfe.  
— Je l'ignore...  
Sigrid remarqua l'expression de l'elfe changer brusquement.  
— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Il y a un problème... Rentre et met toi à l'abri.  
Elle s'empressa de rentrer, Lysia sur ses talons.

La princesse avait à peine mit un pied à l'intérieur qu'un orc venant du toit sauta derrière elle. Il poussa un grognement menaçant et immédiatement Lysia récupéra ses dagues.  
— Les enfants cachez-vous ! Ordonna-t-elle.  
Sigrid attira sa sœur sous la table pendant que leur frère se protégeait derrière un lit.

L'orc fonça sur l'elfe. Elle tourna sur elle même pour éviter son épée avant de lui enfoncer ses deux dagues dans le dos. Le corps de l'orc s'effondra sur le sol de bois, se vidant doucement de son sang. A peine celui-ci mort, d'autres firent leur apparition en investissant la maison. Fili vint prêter main forte à la princesse alors que les orcs attaquaient. Sur le lit, Kili ne savait pas si ce qu'il se passait était réel ou s'il rêvait. Fili ceintura un orc et Lysia en égorgea un avant de venir planter une lame dans le crâne de celui que tenait le nain.

Le combat se poursuivait. Plus ça allait et plus des ennemis arrivaient. Lysia remarqua un orc qui s'approchait dangereusement de Kili. Elle sauta alors par dessus la table pour arriver derrière la menace à qui elle entailla les jambes. Étendue sur le sol, il grogna et c'est Bain qui jaillit de sa cachette pour enfoncer un tisonnier dans la tête de l'orc. Alors qu'un trio d'orcs s'approchait d'elle et du jeune garçon, la princesse remarqua Tauriel entrer dans la maison. L'elfe rousse commença aussitôt à se mêler au combat, enchaînant les pirouettes pour esquiver les coups.

Bain et Lysia continuait de se battre. L'elfe tua un orc qui avançait vers l'enfant puis s'adressa à lui.  
— Tu m'as bien aidé, prend-ça et protège Kili, dit-elle en lui confiant une dague.  
Le garçon la prit sans rechigner et l'elfe retourna combattre.  
— Lysia !? Appela une voix familière.  
La concernée regarda vers cette voix pour voir son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
— Je suis ici ! Répondit-elle alors qu'elle tenait un orc à bout de bras.  
Son frère vint rapidement à son secours et c'est ensemble qu'ils l'achevèrent.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda son frère.  
— Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter ! Dit-elle en lançant sa dague dans le front d'un orc.

Legolas acquiesça et s'occupa de deux orcs cherchant à fuir. Les monstres tombaient les uns après les autres sous les coups des trois elfes.

Les amies elfes s'associèrent dans leurs mouvements pour combattre un orc plus grand. Les derniers combattants décidèrent de battre en retraite et s'enfuir à grandes enjambées. Legolas acheva un orcs gémissant avant de s'adresser à sa sœur et la capitaine des gardes.

— Venez ! Nous devons les suivre.  
— Non ! Répliqua Lysia. Ces enfants sont sous ma responsabilité et je dois aider Kili.  
— Tu ne leur doit rien... Ils ont des troupes d'orcs à leurs trousses. La prochaine fois tu n'aura peut être pas autant de chance !  
— Vas-y toi, moi je reste...  
— Comme tu voudras ! Tauriel, venez !  
La capitaine des gardes regarda le prince avec effarement, le nain avait besoin d'aide mais cela il n'en avait rien à faire. Dans les escaliers, un bruit se fit entendre et les trois elfes se préparèrent à un second assaut. Cependant, ils se détendirent lorsque Bofur arriva devant la porte.  
— Il s'est passé quoi ici ? Demanda-t-il.  
Legolas le foudroya du regard avant de le bousculer pour sortir et partir à la poursuite des orcs.  
— J'ai trouvé ! Annonça le nain en exhibant la précieuse plante des rois.  
— Tauriel, j'ai besoin de toi, déclara la princesse.  
La capitaine était face à un dilemme. Devait-elle obéir au prince ou porter secours à son amie. Kili gémit de douleur, attirant l'attention de tous. Bofur déposa la plante sur la table puis se précipita vers son ami. La princesse prit la plante et une coupelle pour préparer le remède.  
— Je n'y arriverais pas seule, ajouta-t-elle en fixant son amie.  
La capitaine des gardes vit Legolas s'éloigner. Sa décision était prise. Elle retira ses armes qu'elle posa près de celles de Lysia.  
— Je vais t'aider, répondit-elle.  
La princesse put alors commencer la conception du remède pendant que Tauriel retirait le bandage provisoire.  
— Désolée pour le retard princesse, j'ai croisé des orcs en route, s'excusa Bofur.  
— Nous avons eut quelques soucis avec eux nous aussi...  
Après avoir émietté la plante dans un bol avec un peu d'eau et écrasé le tout de sorte à former une pâte, elle s'approcha de Kili.  
— Maintenez-le, conseilla Tauriel.  
La capitaine jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Elles savaient que l'union de leurs deux pouvoirs ne serait pas de trop pour venir à bout du mal.

Chacune prit une poignée de mixture dans le bol avant de commencer à murmurer des incantations en elfique. Elles firent cela quelques minutes tout en malaxant cette pâte avec des gestes lents et délicats. Sans cesser leurs paroles, elles déposèrent la pâte d'herbe des rois sur la plaie tout en conservant leurs mains posées dessus. Le contact sur la blessure fit hurler Kili qui se débattait malgré lui: la douleur était intense. Même les enfants aidaient à le maintenir aussi bien qu'ils pouvaient. Les deux femmes elfes récitaient toujours leurs formules et assez rapidement, Kili s'apaisa, remuant beaucoup moins. Quand elles eurent terminé, le souffrant s'était assoupi et il reprenait déjà des couleurs, son teint blafard se dissipant peu à peu. Satisfaites du résultat, les elfes se nettoyèrent les mains. Pendant que Tauriel se chargeait de faire un bandage bien serré, Lysia s'approcha des enfants.  
— Vous allez bien ?  
— Oui, répondit l'aînée. Ça peut aller, on n'a rien.  
— C'est le principal. Vous avez été très courageux ! Complimenta-t-elle. Et toi Bain, tu as tué ton premier orc, félicitations !  
Le jeune homme fut très fier et ne put réprimer un sourire.

Tauriel ayant terminé les soins, elle vint rejoindre Lysia.  
— Merci Tauriel, je n'y serais pas parvenu sans ton aide.  
La capitaine hocha la tête et observa les enfants.  
— Pourquoi dois-tu t'occuper d'eux ?  
— Leur père a été arrêté. Maintenant que Kili est sauvé je vais aller le libérer.  
— Les cellules se trouvent au dessus du canal principal, déclara Bain.  
— Je vais rester avec eux, se dévoua Tauriel.  
— Je ne t'oblige à rien. Si tu veux rejoindre Legolas je ne te retiens pas.  
— Je le retrouverais plus tard.  
Lysia acquiesça et commença alors à s'équiper. Kili se réveilla peut à peut, il reprenait des forces rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grondement terrible résonna dans la nuit calme. Les habitants se pressèrent à leur fenêtre ou dans les rues pour voir une intense lueur s'échapper de la montagne. Tous savaient qui été le responsable de ce son terrifiant qui ne présager rien de bon.

Rapidement, l'ombre du dragon survolait déjà la ville. Les habitants se pressaient sur les quais et sur les canaux pour fuir et tenter d'échapper au carnage qui se préparait.  
— Il faut partir, annonça Lysia.  
— Le temps presse ! Insista Tauriel.  
Les trois nains se préparèrent et Kili n'eut aucun mal à se mettre debout grâce aux soins des elfes. Lysia alla aider Tilda à se préparer, il fallait que les filles se couvrent, il faisait froid dehors.  
— Et notre père! S'exclama Bain.  
— Je m'occupe de lui. Écoutez Tauriel, on se retrouve sur la berge.  
Les elfes échangèrent un regard puis Lysia fut la première à partir. En quittant la maison elle n'oublia pas de saisir la flèche noire, ça pourrait être utile.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

C'était la panique dans toute la ville. Le dragon faisait des passages réguliers en grognant fortement. Il ne faisait que torturer ces pauvres gens en augmentant leur peur. Lysia se frayait un passage entre les habitants pour rejoindre les cellules. Smaug frôla la ville et effectua un vol rotatif avant de plonger vers les habitations. Son poitrail et son cou avaient prit une coloration orangé. Il approchait rapidement et alors qu'il était à la lisière de Lacville, il ouvrit la gueule pour déverser son feu destructeur. Des cris résonnaient de partout, des personnes en flamme se jetaient à l'eau, d'autre couraient sur les quais avant de sauter dans les flots glacée pour continuer à la nage.

L'elfe pénétra dans une maison désertée et atteignit le toit. Là-haut, il lui serait plus facile d'avancer. Avant de continuer, elle se repéra pour se diriger dans la bonne direction. De son promontoire, elle vit le bateau du maître de Lacville voguer sur le canal principal avec à son bord des tonnes d'or.  
— Quel lâche... Soupira-t-elle.  
Elle remarqua le bâtiment qui devait être la prison donc elle s'élança pour sauter sur le toit d'en face.

Sa folle course fut dérangée par le passage du dragon qui survolait la ville tout en défonçant les bâtiments avec ses pattes. Elle échappa de peu à la destruction du bâtiment précédent les cellules. Toujours en tenant fermement la flèche noire en main, elle sauta et poussa des débris pour se faire un passage directement jusqu'à la prison. En y arrivant, elle découvrit que les gardes avaient fuit. La voix de Bard réclamant de l'aide se faisait entendre depuis une cellule. Elle se précipita et se présenta à la grille.  
— Bard ?  
— Lysia ! Dit-il avec étonnement.  
— Je vais vous sortir de là, déclara-t-elle tout en s'éloignant vers la salle des gardes.  
L'homme attendait près de la grille alors que le souffle du dragon faisait trembler les murs. L'elfe revint rapidement avec un trousseau de clés. Elle en testa plusieurs dans la serrure jusqu'à trouver la bonne qui ouvrit la porte.  
— Merci !  
— J'ai promis à vos enfants que vous leur reviendrez.  
— Où sont-ils ?  
— Avec une amie, une elfe aussi, elle les mène hors de la ville.  
— Et le nain ?  
— Il est sauvé et se trouve avec vos enfants...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre la conversation que Smaug détruisit avec sa queue la salle des gardes, fragilisant la structures des cellules. Le bois craquait de façon menaçante. Au moment du choc, le batelier s'était précipité sur l'elfe pour la protéger, l'obligeant à courber le dos. Doucement, ils se redressèrent et Bard s'écarta d'elle. A peine cela fait, le planchet commença à céder sous leurs pieds. Ensemble ils se précipitèrent vers là d'où venait Lysia et se jetèrent à temps avant que les cellules ne sombre dans l'eau. Ils se débarrassèrent des quelques débris qui leur étaient tombés dessus et Bard aida la princesse à se lever. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait emmené la flèche noire avec elle. Il l'a prit et parla le premier.  
— Sauvez-vous maintenant, partez !  
— Bard...  
— Ne restez pas là ! Je vous en prie ! Insista-t-il en caressant délicatement du pouce la joue de l'elfe.  
— D'accord !  
Il était heureux qu'elle obtempère. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, elle reprit la parole.  
— Prenez ceci.  
Elle retira de sur son dos son arc elfique et lui donna. Il passa la précieuse arme sur son épaule et la remercia.

— Soyez prudent ! Ajouta-t-elle.  
— Ne vous en faites pas...  
Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de disparaître par une fenêtre.

Lysia rejoignit la rue dans l'espoir de trouver une barque en état. Elle sautait sur les quais à la recherche d'une embarcation mais la plupart avaient subit des dégâts ou était en feu. Malheureusement, elle arriva vite à la limite de la ville. Les habitants qui avaient réussit à s'échapper pleuraient et criaient, mort de panique et surtout en état de choque. Pas de barque en vue, elle était perdu...  
— Mademoiselle !... Mademoiselle !  
Elle tourna la tête et réalisa que c'était elle qu'on appelé. C'était une femme dans une barque et plus précisément la marchande qui l'avait caché dans sa boutique de tissus. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussit à attirer l'attention de l'elfe, elle s'arrêta à hauteur d'un quai.  
— Venez ! Dépêchez-vous !  
Lysia sauta sur cette occasion inespérée et prit place dans la frêle embarcation.  
— Merci... Je n'avais aucune échappatoire.

— Ce n'est rien princesse. Maintenant éloignons nous de cet enfer !  
L'elfe attrapa une rame qu'elle plongea dans l'eau puis commença à pagayer. Derrière elles, les rugissements du dragon étaient toujours aussi forts. Lysia s'inquiétait pour Bard et elle espérait que Tauriel avait réussit à évacuer les enfants et les nains.

Peu à peu, tous les survivants de Lacville atteignirent la même berge. Le soleil se levait à peine, sa lumière réchauffant les villageois démunis. Lysia sauta du petit bateau et remercia encore une fois cette femme avant de partir à la recherche de Tauriel et de ses protégés. Elle parcourut la plage, rencontrant les visages fatigués et les regards triste et apeurés des rescapés. Enfin elle repéra son amie à sa longue chevelure rousse avec les enfants et les nains autour d'elle.  
— Lysia ! S'exclama Tilda avant de se jeter dans ses bras.  
L'elfe la serra longuement contre elle. Son frère et sa sœur les rejoignirent et enlacèrent eux aussi la princesse.  
— Où est notre père ? Questionna Bain.  
— Il a voulu affronter Smaug. J'ignore où il est maintenant.  
— Il... Il est vivant ? Balbutia la petite avec les larmes aux yeux.  
— Je l'espère mon cœur.  
Elle embrassa le front de l'enfant avant de la reposer sur le sol. Tauriel s'approcha d'elle alors que les nains avaient réquisitionné le bateau pour rejoindre la rive opposé et retrouver leur camarade.  
— Ils étaient pressés, déclara Lysia en les regardant voguer.  
— Ils veulent voir si leurs amis ont survécu, répondit Tauriel.  
— Merci de t'être occupé des enfants.  
— Je n'ai pas fais grand chose... Et leur père ?  
— Je l'ais laissé à sa demande... Il est allé affronter Smaug.  
— J'ai vu le dragon tomber entre les ruines, il semble avoir réussit.  
— J'espère qu'il est toujours en vie.  
— Viens, montons sur la colline...  
Tauriel passa devant et Lysia la suivit quelques mètres en arrière avec les enfants.

Au sommet de la colline, la princesse retrouva son frère.  
— Où étais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
— J'ai suivis les orcs un moment jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qui se passer à Lacville.  
— Vers où allaient-ils ?  
Son frère se crispa, serrant les mâchoires.  
— Dis-moi...  
— Lysia...  
— Legolas !  
Devant son insistance, il se résigna à lui répondre dans un murmure.  
— Gundabad.  
Sa sœur inspira profondément. Ce lieu lui rappelait tellement de mauvaises choses qu'elle du lutter pour retenir ses larmes.  
— Ils prévoient quelque chose sinon ils ne seraient pas retournés dans cette forteresse.  
— Tout ça c'est de la faute d'Ecu-de-chêne ! Ajouta Legolas.  
Lysia ne répliqua pas et caressa les cheveux de Tilda qui ne la lâchait pas. Derrière sa sœur, Legolas vit les deux aînés observer attentivement la foule. Il reprit la parole mais en elfique pour ne pas que les enfants comprennent.  
— *Leur père est mort ?*

— *Je ne sais pas... Il s'est confronté au dragon. S'il est en vie il reviendra donc pour le moment je reste avec eux*.  
— * D'accord, je serais plus haut, près des arbres.*  
Elle acquiesça puis ils se séparèrent.

Les minutes passaient et Lysia ne cessait de chercher Bard du regard avec les enfants. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et les habitants se partageaient les couvertures et le si peut de nourriture qui avait pu être sauvé. Au niveau des arbres, Lysia entendit son frère l'appeler. Quand elle regarda dans sa direction, elle le vit en compagnie de Tauriel discuter avec un messager de Mirkwood, perché sur un cheval gris. Legolas lui fit signe de venir donc elle se tourna vers les enfants.  
— Je dois aller parler à mon frère. Ne bougez pas de là, je reviens vite.  
Les frères et sœurs acquiescèrent alors elle s'empressa de rejoindre son aîné.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut rejoins ses semblables, le messager parla.  
— Princesse Lysia, si vous rentrez avec votre frère maintenant votre père est prêt à vous pardonner.  
— Ces gens on besoin d'aide, je n'ai pas l'intention de les abandonner ! Je ne rentrerais pas !  
— Je ne reviens pas non plus, ajouta Legolas.  
Des applaudissements et des acclamations se firent entendre plus bas. Les elfes se retournèrent pour découvrir au centre de la foule Bard. Il recevait de multiples félicitations pour avoir tué le dragon. La princesse éprouva un grand soulagement qu'il s'en soit sorti. Le garde de la forêt noire s'en alla transmettre la décision de ses enfants à son seigneur.  
— Lysia ? Dit Legolas.  
Elle le regarda et elle put voire dans son regard qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait lui dire.  
— Je vais aller jusqu'à Gundabad voir ce qui s'y trame.  
— Je vous accompagne, se dévoua Tauriel.  
— Je suppose que je ne pourrais te faire changer d'avis.  
— On jette un œil et on vous rejoindra.  
— D'accord...  
Son frère lui prit une main et ils échangèrent un long regard.  
— Soyez prudents, dit-elle tout bas.  
— Je te le promets.  
Des pas s'approchèrent derrière suivit par une voix qui prononça le prénom de la princesse. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Bard à moins de deux mètres d'elle. Il était trempé, mais bien vivant et en un seul morceau. Le prince lâcha la main de sa sœur qui se rapprocha de l'homme.  
— Comment vous portez-vous tueur de dragon ?  
Ce titre allait le poursuivre, il allait devoir si faire.  
— Pas trop mal, répondit-il avec un mince sourire.  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle l'enlaça malgré qu'il soit mouillé.  
— Je suis heureuse que vous soyez en vie...  
Il l'emprisonna dans une tendre étreinte, les mains dans son dos tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes sous les yeux de Legolas et Tauriel. A cet instant le prince comprit que sa sœur ne voulait pas seulement rester pour aider les gens en détresse, mais aussi pour cet homme. Enfin l'elfe et le batelier se séparèrent et il prit la parole sans la quitter des yeux.  
— Je suis navré, votre arc n'a pas résisté au dragon.  
Elle sourit légèrement, son arc était si insignifiant. Pour réponse elle portant une main vers son visage pour écarter une mèche de cheveux mouillé. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser avant de s'adresser à Tauriel.  
— Lysia m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait pour mes enfants... Je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant.  
La capitaine des gardes hocha la tête puis Legolas prit la suite.  
— Où comptez-vous aller ?  
— Dale est notre unique retranchement.  
— Les nains pourraient nous accueillir dans la montagne, intervint Alfrid qui écoutait la conversation sans vergogne. Ce serait la moindre des choses !  
— Vous avez survécu ! S'étonna ma princesse.  
— Oui, désolée de vous décevoir ma chère.

— Alfrid ! Gronda Bard en fronçant les sourcils. Nous irons à Dale. C'est ainsi.  
— Dommage, nous aurions pu obtenir plus rapidement notre part du trésor.  
— N'y a-t-il que l'or qui vous anime ? Reprocha l'elfe.  
— Facile pour une princesse de critiquer notre envie de richesse, répondit Alfrid avec dédain.  
— Va donc te rendre utile en aidant à récupérer ce qui peut l'être pour notre voyage.  
— Bien mon seigneur...  
Le second s'éloigna en traînant les pieds mais n'allait pas pour autant aider les survivants.  
— Dois-je comprendre que votre maître est mort ?  
— Avec son or d'après Alfrid.  
— Partez au plus vite, une longue marche vous attend, ajouta Legolas.  
Bard acquiesça et se chargea de motiver les habitants. Avant de porter main forte aux hommes, Lysia accompagna son frère et son amie jusqu'à leur monture. Les trois elfes se saluèrent respectueusement avec la main sur le cœur avant que les deux cavaliers ne partent au petit galop.

Quand tous furent prêts, ils purent se mettre en route vers la montagne, chacun portant ses affaires dans un paquetage plus ou moins gros et lourd. La colonie d'habitants était menée par Bard, ses enfants et Lysia. La route fut longue et ce n'est qu'au crépuscule que les survivants pénétrèrent dans les ruines de la ville de Dale, la première désolation de Smaug…

Les rues étaient envahis de débris, et même de corps fossilisés par les cendres. Tous les murs portaient encore les stigmates de l'attaque du dragon et cette ville à l'abandon semblait bien triste et l'émotion y était forte. Bard et Lysia guidaient les gens vers la grande place, quand Alfrid au sommet d'un rempart se mit à crier.  
— Seigneur ! Seigneur ! Venez vite voir !  
— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ? Soupira Bard.  
— Venez ! Insista Alfrid.  
— Je reviens, dit-il à l'elfe. Continuez d'avancer ! Ajouta-t-il à son peuple.  
Celui qui était maintenant le nouveau maitre des villageois partit en courant pour le rempart.

Pendant que Bard discutait avec l'ancien second de ce qui semblait être si urgent, Lysia continuait de guider les gens. La grande salle était proche, les survivants étaient épuisés et n'avaient qu'une hâte: se reposer.  
— Lysia ? Appela Bard du rempart.  
La princesse leva les yeux vers lui.  
— Venez voir !  
Elle laissa Percy prendre le relais pour aider les blessés, puis elle eut vite fait de rejoindre les deux hommes.  
— Qu'y a-t-il ?  
— Nous avons besoin de vos yeux d'elfes, répondit Alfrid.  
Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, elle fronça les sourcils et attendit une explication plus concrète.  
— Les nains semblent avoir survécu, dit le petit homme brun en désignant les flambeaux allumés aux portes de la montagne. Et ils traficotent quelque chose à l'entrée.  
— Si je ne me trompe pas, je crois que les elfes on une excellente vue... Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Bard.  
— Oui je dois pouvoir faire ça, répondit-elle en s'approchant du muret.  
D'une main elle protégea ses yeux d'un rayon de soleil qui tardait à disparaître derrière la montagne. Elle voyait distinctement les nains travailler activement et même le hobbit.  
— Ils sont en train de barricader l'entrée principale, déclara-t-elle.  
— Raah les fourbes ! Lâcha Alfrid.  
— Ils ont tous survécu, ajouta-t-elle.  
— C'est nous qui avons payés le tribut de leur méprise, dit Bard. Nous voilà maintenant comme des vagabonds à cause d'eux.  
— Ils vous on promit une part du trésor, rappela l'elfe. Vous êtes en droit de la réclamer. Votre peuple en a besoin.  
— Oh oui un très grand besoin ! Assura Alfrid.  
La princesse et l'homme décidèrent de l'ignorer, continuant de discuter comme s'il n'était pas là.  
— Nous verrons ça demain. Pour l'instant nous avons tous besoin de repos.  
Le trio rejoignit les survivants. Les deux hommes se trouvèrent une place pour la nuit tandis que Lysia, qui n'avait pas besoin de dormir, montait la garde depuis le beffroi.

Au petit matin, la princesse retourna dans la grande salle avec deux sauts d'eau obtenus en faisant fondre de la neige fraîchement tombée.  
— Ce n'est pas l'eau la plus pure de ces terres, mais elle est bonne, annonça-t-elle.

— La nuit à été calme ? S'informa Bard.  
— Oui... Mais sortez dont, il y a une surprise, répondit-elle.  
— Bonne ou mauvaise ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
— D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle est excellente, surtout pour vous et les vôtres.  
Devant tant de mystère, Bard emprunta une allée pour atteindre la sortit. Là, depuis le sommet des marches, il remarqua la présence d'une armée d'elfes. Des centaines d'elfes étaient postés au garde à vous dans leurs armures reluisantes. Il s'avança, Lysia suivant le pas quelques mètres derrière. Elle savait que si l'armée de Vert Bois était là, son père n'était pas loin. Ils avaient rejoint la place lorsque des bruits de sabots claquant sur les pavés résonnèrent contre les murs de pierres. Assez vite, le roi de Mirkwood fit son entrée, perché sur son magnifique cerf à la ramure imposante. Le seigneur elfe s'arrêta face à Bard qui était des plus surprit et il n'était pas le seul. C'était également le cas des nouveaux habitants de cette ville.  
— Seigneur Thranduil ! Salua Bard.  
— Un messager m'a fait part de votre situation. C'est pourquoi je vous apporte mon aide.  
D'un geste, il désigna deux chariots rempli de vivres qui arrivaient. Bard s'en approcha alors que quelques gardes elfes commençaient déjà à les décharger. Grâce à la bonté du seigneur des forêts, son peuple allait s'en sortir. Pendant que le nouveau seigneur des gens de Lacville aidait avec la nourriture. Thranduil s'adressa à sa fille resté en retrait.  
— Heureux de constater que tu va bien...  
La princesse soutint son regard sans répondre mais elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle flattant l'encolure du cerf qui la bouscula d'un faible coup de tête pour qu'elle poursuive son geste.  
— Tu as eu tort de t'enfuir ainsi.  
— Mais je vais bien... J'ai réussis à survivre hors du palais sans aucune escorte.  
Thranduil savait qu'il devait prendre conscience que sa fille pouvait s'en sortir seule et que la couver ne servait à rien. Mais l'avouer allait être difficile, car elle restait sa fille et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.  
— Sais-tu où est ton frère ? Reprit-il.  
— Tauriel et lui sont allés au Nord pour espionner les troupes d'orcs qui se préparent à attaquer. Ils reviendront vite.  
— Où sont-ils allés précisément ?  
Elle détourna le regard de celui de son roi avant de répondre.  
— Gundabad...  
— J'espère qu'ils ne feront rien de stupide...  
— J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, ajouta-t-elle.

— Pour ça je n'en doute pas.  
Ils échangèrent un rapide regard mêlé d'inquiétude et de compassion avant que Bard ne revienne près d'eux.  
— Je ne sais comment vous remercier, grâce à vous mon peuple survivra.  
— Votre gratitude est touchante mais si je suis venu, c'est parce que les nains possèdent une chose qui m'appartient.  
— Qu'est-ce dont ?  
— Écu-de-chêne a en sa possession un collier de gems que je tiens à récupérer.

Sa réponse donné, Thranduil s'éloigna pour ordonner à ses troupes de se poster sur les remparts et à l'entrée de la ville. Bard savait que les elfes étaient très attachés à leurs biens, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roi de Mirkwood s'était déplacé avec toute son armée. Il se tourna vers Lysia qui semblait déconcertée, les bras croisés à fixer le sol. Elle savait parfaitement de quel collier il parlait, c'était celui de sa mère, ce qui expliquait que son père tenait tant à le récupérer.  
— Que signifie ce bijou pour vous ? Questionna Bard à la princesse.  
Cette question la sortit de ses pensées.  
— Ce collier appartenait à ma mère, répondit-elle vaguement.  
Il sentait que c'était un sujet sensible et il avait lu dans un livre ce qui était arrivé à la reine de Vert Bois.  
— Pardonnez-moi...  
Elle fit un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un petit sourire.  
— Jusqu'où est-il près à aller pour le récupérer ?  
— Il est capable de déclencher une guerre pour cela.  
Bard devait faire vite et tenter de discuter avec les nains avant que les elfes ne s'en prennent à eux. L'homme courut rejoindre le seigneur elfe qui était toujours assit sur son cerf à scruter ses soldats.  
— Laissez-moi tenter de négocier avec Thorin? Il nous a promis des parts de son trésor que l'on compte bien obtenir.  
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en empêcherais. Prenez un des chevaux attelés aux chariots.  
— Merci.  
Bard retourna au niveau de la grande salle où il retrouva Lysia qu'il entraîna délicatement mais rapidement près d'un chariot à présent vide.  
— Que faites-vous ?  
— Votre père me laisse prendre un cheval pour aller marchander avec Thorin. Accompagnez-moi ! Vous pourrez vous aussi tenter de négocier vos biens.  
— D'accord. Je vous accompagne même si je pense que c'est peine perdu concernant mon peuple.  
Alors qu'un garde elfe était en train de seller le cheval, Bard s'approcha de la femme elfe.  
— Ne soyez pas pessimiste, dit-il tout bas en lui prenant une main.  
Elle acquiesça et lorsque la monture fut prête, le mortel prit place avant d'aider la princesse à monter derrière lui. D'un claquement de talons il lança le cheval qui quitta la ville au petit galop. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

La route jusqu'à la montagne fut courte, surtout à cheval. A quelques mètres de l'entrée du royaume nains, Bard stoppa le cheval. L'homme et l'elfe remarquèrent la troupe de nains postés à un balcon. Leur porte était bien barricadée avec de gros blocs de pierres... Ils avaient du y passer la nuit.  
— Nous vous saluons Thorin Écu de chêne. Je constate avec surprise que vous avez survécue.  
— Auriez-vous souhaité qu'il en soit autrement ? Répliqua le nain.  
— Je n'ai pas sous entendu cela.  
Depuis son balcon, protégé derrière des gravats, Thorin pouvait parfaitement voir les centaines d'elfes postés sur les remparts de Dale. Et cela n'était pas propice aux négociations.  
— Pourquoi vous sentir obligé de nous menacer avec cette armée ? Reprit Thorin.  
— Ils ne feront rien si nous trouvons un terrain d'entente.  
Le roi nain comprit que l'elfe et l'homme étaient venus pour discuter. Après une rapide concertation avec ses camarades, Thorin approuva une entrevue.  
— Approchez ! Signala-t-il avant de disparaître.  
La conversation allait pouvoir avoir lieu, c'était déjà un bon début. Lysia sauta la première et Bard descendit lui aussi.  
— Venez, dit-il.

Elle chuchota quelques mots en elfique à l'oreille du cheval pour ne pas qu'il bouge avant de suivre l'archer. Tout deux s'approchèrent de l'imposante paroi rocheuse tout en observant les différentes sculptures des murs et les statues montant la garde de chaque côté. Alors qu'ils avançaient, un corbeau s'envola du balcon à tire d'ailes, se dirigeant vers les collines à l'ouest. Lysia suivit le volatile du regard quelques secondes tout en continuant de marcher. Arrivés contre le mur recomposé, un trou leur permettait de voir à l'intérieur et Thorin y apparut, le visage impassible. Lysia s'écarta pour laisser Bard discuter car c'est l'avenir de son peuple que ça concernait principalement.  
— Que voulez-vous ? Commença le nain.  
— Mon peuple et moi même apprécierions que vous honoriez votre promesse.  
— Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ces richesses appartiennent aux nains !  
— Vous nous avez donné votre parole ! On vous a aidé quand vous en aviez besoin ce serait juste que vous fassiez de même.  
— Les habitants nous on aidé uniquement parce qu'ils voyaient en nous une opportunité de fortune. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix si nous voulions atteindre la montagne à temps.  
Bard commençait à comprendre que les nains avaient mentit des l'instant qu'ils avaient été fait prisonniers. Il baissa les yeux, désespéré par l'entêtement et l'ignorance du roi nain. L'elfe vint lui poser une main compatissante dans le dos.  
— Thorin, reprit Lysia. Beaucoup de personnes ont perdu la vie. Ils ont besoin de ce que vous leur avait promis pour recommencer leur vie.  
— Qu'ils se débrouillent comme nous l'avons fait part le passé...  
— Vous les condamnés !  
— Je n'en ais rien à faire... Partez maintenant !  
— Thorin, n'est il pas possible de s'entendre ? Tenta Bard.  
Le roi nain détourna les yeux sans répondre.  
— Venez Bard, ça ne sert à rien, dit doucement Lysia.  
— Écoutez la voix de la raison et laissez-nous !  
— Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! S'énerva Bard.  
L'homme donna un coup contre la paroi avant de commencer à s'éloigner.  
— Princesse ? Appela le nain.  
Elle s'attarda devant le trou et Thorin exhiba alors le fameux collier de sa mère. Son cœur se serra... Voir ce collier si proche sans toutefois pouvoir le saisir était une torture.  
— Je sais que c'est ce que votre père désir le plus, poursuivit-il.  
— Donnez-le-moi et tout ça sera fini.  
— Non, si votre roi ne vient pas en personne il ne le récupérera pas.  
— Mon père n'hésitera pas à vous attaquer. Toute cette futile histoire ne doit pas finir dans le sang !  
— Qu'il vienne ! Lui et son armée ! Nous saurons le recevoir comme il se doit...  
— Thorin je vous en supplie... Rendez-le-moi.  
— J'aime vous entendre me supplier. Pour une elfe de sang royal vous vous abaissez bien bas.  
— Pensez ce que vous voulez... Mais concernant ce collier je serais prête à tout.  
— Oh oui parce que c'est celui de votre chère mère disparut.  
Ses yeux la piquaient mais elle lutta pour ne pas montrer au nain que c'était sa faiblesse. Le roi sous la montagne esquissa un sourire narquois devant le silence prolongé de l'elfe.  
— Souriez tant que vous le pouvez encore... Nous vous avons laissé une chance Thorin et vous êtes passé à côté. Soyez sûr que nos soldats seront sans pitié à votre égard !  
Le nain prévenu, elle fit volte face pour rejoindre Bard qui l'attendait près du cheval.

Ils se mirent en selle mais avant que Bard ne lance le cheval pour rentrer à Dale, Lysia l'interpella. Il se tourna pour rencontrer son regard et attendit qu'elle parle.  
— Avez-vous vu l'oiseau qui s'est envolé à notre approche ?  
— Le corbeau ? Oui je l'ai remarqué.  
— Ce n'était pas un simple corbeau, c'était un messager des Monts de Fer, expliqua-t-elle.  
— Écu-de-chêne prépare quelque chose… En conclut-il.  
— Je le pense. Mais nous ne pouvons en être sûrs... Gardons cela pour nous.  
Il acquiesça. N'étant pas certains que cet oiseau était porteur d'un message pour le seigneur des Monts de Fer, ils ne pouvaient en informer Thranduil. Ceci ne ferait que nourrir sa rancune envers les nains.  
— Que vous a dit Thorin ? Demanda l'homme.  
— Il m'a montré les gems de ma mère.  
— Il est sournois.  
— Oui...  
Bard se replaça correctement en selle et lança le cheval au galop.

Ils regagnèrent la ville en ruines jusqu'à la grande place principale. Des elfes étaient en train de tendre une toile sur une structure en bois pour leur roi. Ce dernier se tenait debout en haut des marches à superviser la construction. Lorsqu'il remarqua sa fille et le seigneur Bard arriver, il alla à leur rencontre.  
— Que vous a dit le nain ?  
— Il a rejeté toutes négociations, répondit Bard en sautant de cheval.  
Lysia suivit le mouvement et s'écarta pour laisser les seigneurs parler entre eux. Son père la regarda s'éloigner avec interrogations.  
— Thorin l'a nargué avec vos gems, expliqua Bard.  
— Il sous estime notre force et surtout notre détermination, répondit l'elfe dont la mauvaise humeur était palpable.  
Bard fut surprit que le roi elfe n'aille pas réconforter sa fille. Si ça concernait un de ses enfants, il serait immédiatement allait le consoler. Mais là, Thranduil ne lui accorda pas plus de considération.  
— Lorsque ma tente sera montée nous discuterons de notre plan d'attaque, ajouta l'elfe.  
— Bien, je serais dans l'armurerie.  
Les deux seigneurs échangèrent un signe de tête avant de se séparer pour vaquer chacun à leurs occupations.

La princesse avait trouvé refuge dans une maison à moitié en ruine. Elle observait l'horizon et se demandait où était son frère et Tauriel. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'ils aillaient bien et qu'ils soient sur le chemin du retour. Cette isolation avait été nécessaire pour canaliser la haine qu'elle ressentait, à l'égard de Thorin principalement. Même si elle n'avait eu que des échanges brefs et souvent en désaccord avec lui, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Une légende disait que l'or d'Erebor rendez fou ceux qui le possédait: Etait-ce vrai ? Cela était impossible à vérifier mais en ce qui concerne Écu-de-chêne, il avait changé.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle quitta cette maison et marcha dans les rues jusqu'à rejoindre la place principale. Les hommes et même certaine femme s'activaient pour remettre les armes en état. Ils avaient improvisé une forge dans ce qui accueillait jadis des fleurs et non loin de là, Bard expliquait comme manier une épée à un petit groupe. Il abandonna ses élèves pour la rejoindre alors qu'elle parlait avec un garde de son peuple.  
— *Trouvez moi un arc je vous prie*.  
— *Princesse Lysia, nous n'avons que des arcs de garde* expliqua le soldat avec un air confus.  
— *Il conviendra parfaitement*  
— *Bien princesse*.  
L'elfe s'inclina avant de partir quérir ce qui lui avait été demandé. Ayant perçut la présence de l'homme derrière elle, Lysia se retourna et constata qu'il s'était changé. Il avait troqué son vieux manteau en peaux contre un autre en épais tissu noir dessous lequel dépassait une cote de maille luisante qui recouvrait sa chemise.  
— Mon seigneur, dit-elle avec une légère révérence.  
Il eut un faible sourire gêné.  
— Je vous en supplie, ne m'appelez pas comme ça.  
— C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes, vous allez devoir vous y habituer.  
— Oui mais... Vous... Continuez de m'appeler par mon prénom.  
— Seigneur Bard alors ?  
Cette fois il rit devant le détournement de sa demande. Elle se joint à son rire avant de porter une main à ses cheveux d'où elle retira une épingle surplombée d'une fleur d'Épimedre en argent et diamant. Le bijou en main, elle s'approcha du roi de Dale pour le lui accrocher sur sa veste, au niveau de son cœur. Satisfaite, elle observa l'effet rendu et recula d'un pas.  
— C'est parfait, dit-elle.  
— Merci...  
— C'est un Epimedre aussi appelé...  
— Fleur des elfes.  
Le visage de Lysia s'illumina d'un sourire, heureuse qu'il connaisse quelques rudiments concernant son peuple.  
— Vous serez un très bon roi, Bard.  
— Vous en semblez certaine.  
Elle acquiesça tout en lui offrant un sourire avant de se retourner. Le garde à qui elle avait confié la mission de lui trouver un arc arrivait, elle l'avait entendu venir.  
— *Voici votre arc princesse* dit-il en le lui confiant.  
— *Merci*  
Sa tâche accomplie il s'inclina et s'éloigna.  
— Il ne vaut pas celui que vous avez perdu, déclara Bard en voyant Lysia observer l'arc.  
— En beauté non mais ça reste un excellent arc.  
Un second garde s'approcha d'eux les interrompant dans leur conversation.  
— Seigneur Bard, le seigneur Thranduil vous fait demander.  
— Le devoir m'appelle... dit-il doucement.  
— Je vais prendre la suite et surveiller les combattants.  
Il l'a remercia d'un regard avant de prendre la direction de la tente du roi elfe.

La princesse passa son arc sur son dos puis commença à faire le tour des postes d'entraînement. Les villageois ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Elle dut corriger quelques maintient d'épées mais sinon ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'entrée de la grande salle à observer les hommes et quelques femmes volontaires s'entraîner, elle entendit des bruits de sabots qui approchaient.

Elle pensa immédiatement que c'était son frère et Tauriel qui étaient de retour donc elle se précipita. Arrivée près du passage du chemin, elle guetta l'allée pour voir arriver un cheval noir portant sur son dos un vieil homme vêtu de gris et arborant un chapeau pointu. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et sauta de cheval pour s'approcher d'elle.  
— Princesse Lysia.  
— Mithrandir.  
Il se redressa suite à sa révérence et elle put remarquer son visage marqué en de multiples endroits.  
— Par la grâce des Valars, que vous est-il arrivé? Dit-elle avec effarement.  
D'une main délicate elle caressa la joue fatiguée du magicien. Ses blessures n'étaient pas anciennes mais déjà bien cicatrisées, sûrement grâce à la magie.  
— Quelques petites mésaventures ne vous en inquiétez pas, répondit-il.  
Tout en retirant sa main elle continua ses questions.  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?  
— J'ai guidé les nains jusqu'à votre forêt mais j'ai du les abandonner. Savez-vous s'ils vont bien ?  
— La compagnie de Thorin est intact et en sécurité dans la montagne. Il n'en est pas de même pour ces gens qui ont du affronter le courroux de Smaug et ont tout perdu. Répondit-elle. Mon père et leur seigneur sont actuellement en train de mettre au point un plan d'attaque pour récupérer ce que Thorin leur a promis.  
— Il y a bien plus grave, des orcs se rassemblent, ils ne devraient plus tarder à passer à l'action.  
— A Gundabad, oui on sait. Mon frère et notre capitaine des gardes sont allés jeter un œil.  
— Non pas à Gundabad, à Dol Guldur. Mais si ce que vous dite est juste votre armée ne sera pas suffisante. Il faut que je prévienne votre père.  
— Je vous conduis à lui, suivez-moi.  
Le magicien suivit l'elfe tout en tirant les rênes de sa monture. Arrivé à proximité de la tente, il l'attacha avec d'autres chevaux puis s'approcha de l'entrée. La princesse s'adressa au garde surveillant l'accès.  
— Allez prévenir mon père que quelqu'un souhaite le voir.  
L'elfe hocha la tête puis passa le rideau couvrant l'ouverture de la tente. Elle entendit la voix de son père et le soldat ressortit rapidement.  
— Je suis navré princesse, il refuse de vous recevoir.  
Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au magicien avant de contourner rapidement le garde et de franchir le rideau.

Sous la tente, son père la foudroya du regard. Les deux rois cessèrent leur discutions et l'elfe s'approcha de sa fille.  
— *Nous sommes occupés ! Sort d'ici ! *  
— *Père ! Mithrandir souhaiterait vous faire part d'un fait important pouvant nuire à votre plan d'attaque*  
— Il est dehors ?  
— Oui, il attend que vous acceptiez de le recevoir.  
— Qui est-ce ? Demanda Bard.  
— Un magicien... Écoutons ce qu'il a à dire. Fais le rentrer.  
Tandis que Lysia faisait signe à Gandalf d'entrer, Thranduil remplit deux coupes de vin. Il en donna une à Bard et l'invita à s'asseoir alors qu'il prenait place sur un somptueux fauteuil en bois sculpté. Le magicien salua le roi elfe et le seigneur de Dale.  
— Que me vaut votre visite Mithrandir ? Commença Thranduil.  
— Seigneur, des troupes d'orcs venant de Dol Guldur sont en marche pour la montagne. Retirez-vous pour épargner les vôtres.  
Le roi elfe considéra la révélation du magicien mais ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers sa fille, restée près de l'entrée.  
— *Lysia, sort d'ici... Mais ne t'éloigne pas...*  
Étant habituée à cela, elle quitta la tente. Cette dernière était entourée de gardes donc impossible pour elle d'espionner comme elle le faisait au palais. Toutefois son père lui avait demandé de ne pas partir trop loin donc elle s'assit sur un muret face à la toile royale. Elle essaya de tendre l'oreille mais il y avait trop de bruit environnent donc elle n'entendait que des bribes de la conversation.

L'attente fut longue et pour faire passer le temps elle alla s'occuper du cheval du magicien. C'est un garde qui vint la chercher pour qu'elle rejoigne la tente. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle pouvait sentir la tension qui s'était installé entre les trois individus.  
— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

— D'après Mithrandir nous allons tous mourir si nous restons ici. Aussi il suppose que nous quittions les lieux au plus vite, commença Thranduil.  
— Ce ne sont pas que des suppositions, intervint le magicien.  
— Certes... Toujours d'après vos dires magicien, les orcs viendraient pour tuer les nains et s'emparer de la montagne.  
— Oui ! Pour la énième fois, dans l'unique but de reconquérir Angmar. La position de la montagne est propice à cela. Seulement, Azog devait tuer Thorin il n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui échappe et réussisse à se débarrasser du dragon.  
— Concernant le dragon, ne vanter pas les louanges des nains le concernant. Tous les compliments reviennent au seigneur Bard ici présent. Thorin et les siens n'ont rien fait de plus que de l'obliger à sortir pour semer la mort, corrigea le roi elfe.  
— Si nous partons ça reviendrait à tirer un trait sur ce que nous doit Thorin mais surtout laisser les nains livrés à eux même. Ce qui reviendrait à laisser libre accès aux orcs ! Parce que vous savez pertinemment qu'Écu-de-chêne ne tiendra pas plus de quelques heures face aux armées du Mordor, répliqua la princesse.  
Ce résonnement juste, réfléchit et calculateur surprit Thranduil bien qu'il dissimula son sentiment.  
— Alors que suggérez-vous ? Reprit Bard.  
N'ayant pas le contrôle des armées, Lysia se tourna vers son paternel avant de répondre.  
— Notre armée est bien plus nombreuse. Nous sommes agiles et rapide contrairement aux orcs. Même si leurs moyens de défenses sont plus dévastateurs, nous pouvons parvenir à les contrer.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr ma fille...  
— Lorsque Bard et moi sommes allé négocier avec Thorin, nous avons vu un messager des Monts de Fer quitter Erebor et s'envoler vers l'Ouest. Si ce n'est pour convoquer l'armée de son cousin, pourquoi Thorin enverrait-il un message? Il a vu notre armée et se sait en position de faiblesse. Si Dain arrive avec ses soldats nous seront alors à égalité. Toutefois les elfes et les nains n'ont pas raisons de se battre à mort, au contraire, nous pourrions nous allier face à la réelle menace qui avance dans l'ombre.  
Qu'ils soient magicien, elfe ou homme, ses trois interlocuteurs restèrent béats devant un tel plan. Pas qu'il était improbable bien qu'un peu présomptueux, mais c'était une bonne idée.  
— Digne de commander les armées, déclara Gandalf avec un fin sourire.  
La princesse partagea avec lui un furtif regard complice avant qu'elle ne recentre son attention sur son roi.  
— Vous confirmez pour le corbeau seigneur Bard ?  
— Oui...  
— Bard et moi allons y réfléchir et repenser le plan de répartitions des armées. Si Dain vient, il arrivera de l'Ouest et il ne faut pas laisser la ville livré à elle même.  
Comprenant que les rois devaient à nouveau être seuls, Lysia entraîna Gandalf à l'extérieur. Elle lui offrit de l'eau fraîche et un peu de nourriture grandement mérité.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, un garde alla querir Gandalf et la princesse pour qu'ils rejoignent la tente. Thranduil et Bard avaient trouvé un plan adéquat.  
— Qu'avez-vous décidé ? S'enquit le magicien.  
— Dés l'aube, mon armée se postera devant Erebor. S'il tient à la vie, Thorin n'aura d'autre choix que de nous céder ce qui nous revient. Cela fait, nous quitterons ces terres.  
— Que faites-vous du plan exposé par votre fille ? S'exclama Gandalf. Il était correct !  
— Il vous convenait parce qu'il permettait d'assurer que vos amis nains aient la vie sauve pendant que d'autres combattaient les orcs. Il en est ainsi, c'est décidé !  
— Que faite-vous des habitants de Dale ? Intervint Lysia.  
— Les orcs viennent pour les nains et la montagne. Ils n'ont pas de raison de s'en prendre aux hommes. S'ils ne se sentent pas menacés ils ne feront rien.  
— Vous savez que Thorin ne tiendra pas plus que quelques heures face aux orcs... C'est les condamner ! Ajouta Gandalf.  
— Notre décision est prise que cela vous plaise ou non !

Lysia excédée se posta devant son père et lui parla en elfique.  
— *Etes-vous certain que cela et le meilleur moyen ?*  
— *Face à l'entêtement d'Ecu-de-chêne, oui, répondit-il d'un ton catégorique*  
— *Vous ne cessez de répéter que les nains sont têtus mais vous l'êtes tout autant concernant les préventions de Gandalf ! Répliqua-t-elle.*  
Thranduil savait qu'elle désapprouvait son choix d'attaquer les nains et elle était énervée. Ça se voyait à ses yeux qui étaient devenus un peu plus foncés, sa mère avait cette particularité aussi...  
— *J'ai prit en considération ses mises en gardes et cela est mon affaire pas la tienne, trancha-t-il avant d'aller se rasseoir *  
La princesse sortit prendre l'air tout en restant à proximité de la tente. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bard en sortit également, Ganfalf continuant de discuter du sort des nains avec Thranduil. L'acharnement de son père au sujet des nains énervait Lysia au plus haut point et l'attristait, des larmes se pressaient à l'orée de ses paupières. Les bras croisés, le regard rivé vers les étoiles jusqu'à ce que le roi de Dale s'approche. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rapide avant de lui faire un léger sourire trahissant sa peine.  
— Il est prêt à tout pour récupérer son bien... Même si pour cela il doit tuer les nains, dit-elle doucement. Leurs vies ne représentent rien pour lui.  
— Ce n'est pas mon choix, dit Bard. Je ne compte pas céder à une tuerie barbare pour avoir ce qui me revient.  
Tout en disant cela, il avait délicatement posé une main sur la joue de la princesse. Bard était noyé dans ses yeux brillant de larmes, il esquissa un sourire qui se voulut rassurant, auquel elle répondit avec plaisir. Gandalf sortit en trombe de sous la toile et interrompit l'homme et l'elfe.  
— Vous! Seigneur Bard, acceptez-vous cela ? Êtes-vous prêt à tuer pour de l'or ?  
Avant qu'il ne réponde, une petite voix familière s'éleva derrière eux.  
— Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'aller jusque-là !  
Tous les trois se tournèrent pour rencontrer le regard malicieux de Bilbon Sacquet.  
— Vous êtes bien surprenant maître Hobbit, déclara l'elfe.  
— Ils ne se rendront pas. Ils n'hésiteront pas à se battre pour leur montagne et ses richesses.  
— Que faites-vous ici Bilbon ? Interrogea Gandalf.  
— Si vous le permettez, j'ai une chose à vous montrer à tous, répondit-il vaguement.

Après avoir demandé l'autorisation au roi elfe, il put entrer sous la toile elfique. L'elfe, l'homme et le magicien y pénétrèrent à sa suite. Bard reprit place sur la chaise qu'il occupait plus tôt et Lysia se teint à sa gauche, loin de son père. Le semi-homme fut impressionné par la carrure de Thranduil qui le toisa de sa hauteur.  
— Qui êtes-vous hobbit ? Demanda l'elfe.  
— Il s'appelle Bilbon, il accompagne Thorin.  
— Lors de l'arrestation des nains mes gardes ne m'on pas fait part de la présence d'un hobbit.  
Bilbon fut déstabilisé et esquissa une grimace avant de répondre tout bas.  
— J'étais caché... Et... J'ai dérobé les clés des cellules à vos gardes pour libérer les nains.  
Le roi de Mirkwood durci son regard. Il était étonné par la franchise dont faisait preuve le hobbit malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Pour reprendre la conversation et surtout changer de sujet, Bilbon sortit de sous son manteau un tissu grenat qui enveloppait quelque chose.  
— Je pense que ceci peut vous permettre d'obtenir ce que vous voulez sans avoir à combattre.  
Son introduction terminée, il fit glisser l'objet dans sa main et révéla l'Arkenstone. Les deux rois se levèrent aussitôt pour observer la pierre que le hobbit avait déposé sur une table.  
— Comment l'avez-vous obtenu ? Demanda Thranduil.  
— J'ai considéré ceci comme étant la part du trésor qui me revient. Et j'ai pensé qu'elle vous serez utile.  
— Pourquoi cherchez-vous à nous aider ? Questionna Bard.  
— Je ne le fais pas pour vous... Même si je sais que vous les détesté, ces nains sont mes amis. Certes ils n'ont pas un caractère facile, leurs manières sont déplorables mais ils ont plus de qualité que vous ne le croyez. Je suis certain que cette pierre peut leur permettre d'avoir la vie sauve, c'est pour les sauver que je vous la confit.  
L'émotion était palpable dans la voix du hobbit, il tenait aux nains et avait confiance en eux c'était inéluctable. Les rois échangèrent un regard. Un échange leur semblait juste et ils savaient que pour le cœur de la montagne, Thorin accepterait n'importe quelle proposition. Thranduil congédia le hobbit et Gandalf qui allèrent se trouver une place pour la nuit. La pierre fut laissée sous la garde de Bard avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux. Lysia voulut faire de même mais son père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
— Attend, appela-t-il.  
La princesse se stoppa dans son mouvement et échangea un furtif regard avec Bard avant de se tourner vers son père.  
— Je souhaiterais te parler, ajouta-t-il. Suis-moi.  
Elle acquiesça et enfila sa cape avant de suivre son père hors de la tente. Cette entrevue l'inquiétait. Elle avait peur de devoir supporter de nouvelles remontrances de son paternelle. Marchand silencieusement à côté de lui, ils parcoururent les rues sombres de Dale jusqu'à arriver sur une terrasse qui surplombait la ville basse et offrait un panorama sur la vallée. Le roi et sa fille s'approchèrent de la balustrade. Ils étaient tous les deux éclairés par la douce lumière de la pleine l'une qui ce soir illuminait le ciel.  
— Lysia... Commença-t-il. Tu es née une nuit identique à celle-ci. Tu avais quelques semaines d'avance... Tu étais si petite que je craignais que tu ne survives pas. De jour en jour tu prenais des forces. C'est ta mère qui s'occupait de toi car je ne voulais surtout pas faire quelque chose de travers qui aurait pu nuire à ta vie. Malgré la situation, je me suis promis de toujours te protéger et de veillais toi.  
— Pourquoi me raconter cela ? Le coupa-t-elle.  
— Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît... Nous étions une famille unis. Tu l'ignore, mais quand tu étais bébé, tous les soirs, je restais de longues minutes à te regarder dormir. Souvent, c'est ta mère qui me sortait de ma contemplation, m'obligeant à quitter ta chambre en m'assurant que tu ne risquais rien.  
Il se tourna vers elle avant de poursuivre.  
— Elle t'aimait beaucoup. Legolas et toi étiez ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux dans la vie.  
Entendre parler de sa mère était très douloureux pour Lysia. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Supporter cela plus longtemps sans craquer serait difficile.  
— Le jour ou nous sommes partit pour Gundabad, elle m'a fait part d'un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette bataille...  
Le roi inspira profondément, remuer tout ces souvenirs était aussi très dur pour lui.  
— Cela l'inquiétait car ça te concernait...  
Ceci était la phrase de trop et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues pâles de la princesse.  
— Arrêtez ! Tout ça pour me rappeler qu'elle est morte à cause de moi ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je porterais le poids de cette culpabilité toute ma vie et je ne l'oublierai jamais.  
Elle chassa ses larmes d'une main et poursuivit.  
— Cela vous plaît-il tant de me faire souffrir ?  
— Lysia...  
— Je ne veux plus vous écouter. Ne vous en faites pas, quand cette histoire avec les nains sera réglée, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir au palais ! Au moins vous n'aurez plus à supporter ma vue qui vous rappelle tant mes erreurs !  
A peine eut elle finit, qu'elle sauta derrière un muret et disparut dans une rue ténébreuse. Thranduil soupira. Il s'était mal exprimé du coup elle avait cru qu'il l'accablait de la disparition de sa mère. Pourtant son but était de lui montrer que malgré son pressentiment, sa reine l'avait laissé se joindre au combat et qu'elle avait tout fait pour que ce soit elle qui meurt plutôt que sa fille. Car pour elle, sa vie était dérisoire contrairement à celle de son enfant.  
— Oh Litha... Tu me manque, dit-il en fixant les étoiles. Si tu étais là, tu saurais comment t'y prendre avec notre fille. Elle te ressemble tellement... Elle a ta beauté, ton courage et ta volonté. Je t'ai promis de veiller sur nos enfants au péril de ma vie... J'espère ne pas faillir à ma promesse avec Lysia car je m'en voudrai éternellement. Je t'aime mon amour... Termina-t-il avec les yeux humides.  
Il resta longuement appuyé contre le muret de pierre, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

Lysia de son côté avait courut à travers les rues de Dale pour rejoindre l'ancienne armurerie qui était déserte. Là, elle s'assit sur les marches d'un escalier pour pleurer tranquillement. Mais pourquoi lui faisait-il cela ? Sa mère était morte par sa faute elle en était consciente et lui il prenait un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Malgré les années, cela restait extrêmement douloureux. Pourtant il n'avait pas toujours était ainsi. En fouillant dans ses souvenirs, elle se voyait enfant, jouer de bon cœur avec un père souriant. Ce même père qui lui courrait après et l'attraper avant de la soulever à bout de bras, ses rires et cris d'enfants résonnant dans les jardins. Elle se souvenait qu'il lui racontait des histoires et surtout la prenait dans ses bras pour la rassurer, la réconforter ou juste par plaisir. Ce roi lui manquait... La mort de Litha l'avait rendu acariâtre et froid. Et cela elle ne voulait et ne pouvait plus le supporter, donc elle ne rentrerait pas à Mirkwood, sa décision était définitive.

Dans la salle arrière, Bard faisait du tri dans les flèches, se débarrassant de celles qui étaient cassées ou fragilisées. Guidé par les pleurs, il remonta la piste du son jusqu'à arriver derrière l'elfe.  
— Lysia ?  
Elle reconnut cette voix douce et se leva tout en essuyant ses yeux. L'homme descendit les quelques marches pour rejoindre la princesse. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses bras en la couvant du regard.  
— Qu'avez-vous ?  
— De mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface, répondit-elle en évitant son regard.  
Le nouveau seigneur de Dale chassa une larme d'un revers de pouce.  
— Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne... Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.  
— Je ne faisais rien d'important...  
Il sentait l'elfe en proie à de profond tourments et il avait la sensation d'être impuissant.  
— Venez... Dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.  
Il la laissa se blottir contre lui. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais au moins il se rendait utile. Elle resserra son étreinte tendit qu'il se permettait de rabattre ses mains dans son dos. Le mortel et l'immortelle restèrent longuement ainsi, chacun profitant de cette étreinte réconfortante. Pour chacun d'eux, cela leur faisait beaucoup de bien car il y a longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas connu une telle sérénité. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lysia le gratifia d'un léger sourire.  
— Ça va aller? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Oui... Merci Bard.  
Il hocha la tête, il n'avait pas fait grand chose.  
— Vous devriez aller vous reposer, demain la journée risque d'être longue, conseilla-t-elle.  
— Espérons qu'Ecu-de-chêne accepte de négocier.  
— Grâce à Bilbon vous avez un point de pression non négociable.  
— Oui...  
Ils échangèrent un dernier regard puis Lysia déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'homme.  
— Passez une bonne nuit Bard.  
Après ces quelques derniers mots, elle quitta l'armurerie. Bard retourna s'occuper des flèches. Il aurait dû profiter de ce moment d'intimité pour exprimer à la princesse ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à l'avenir, mais il ne pouvait renier ses sentiments. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il se concentre principalement sur les nains et qu'il obtienne ce qui lui avait été promis pour le bien de son peuple.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

La nuit fut longue pour tout le monde: autant elfes que hommes. Au seuil de l'aube, Gandalf, Bard, Thranduil et Lysia se retrouvèrent sur la grande place. Les soldats elfique étaient déjà en route pour la montagne. Des gardes étaient en train de préparer les montures des rois pendant qu'ils donnaient les derniers ordres.  
— Une escouade d'une vingtaine d'archers va rester sur les remparts de la ville sous ton commandement Lysia, annonça son père.  
La princesse fut extrêmement surprise de cette décision. Son père qui l'avait tenu éloignée de toutes armes la laissait à la charge d'une compagnie, elle était étonnée, essayait-il de se faire pardonner? Mais cela lui convenait très bien donc elle acquiesça. Le roi elfe prit place sur son cerf et commença à s'avancer dans l'allée ainsi que Gandalf qui suivit à pied avec les hommes. Avant de monter sur son cheval, Bard rejoignit Lysia qui se tenait debout sur les marches menant à la salle.  
— Vous vous sentez mieux ? Questionna-t-il.  
— Oui, merci encore.  
Le groupe d'archers à la charge de la princesse passa pour aller se positionner sur les remparts.  
— Faites attention à vous, dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
— Ne vous en faites pas, avec l'Arkenstone en monnaie d'échange ça devrait bien se passer.  
— Je veille sur vos enfants, assura-t-elle, ainsi que tous les gens présents.  
— Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, sourit-il.  
Alfrid arriva derrière eux, les mains dans les poches, Bard attrapa une épée posée dans un pot et attira l'attention du serviteur.  
— Alfrid ? Attrape! Dit-il en lui lançant l'épée.  
Le serviteur attrapa l'arme maladroitement et regarda son nouveau maître.  
— Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il.  
— Pour te battre Alfrid, répondit Bard. C'est le rôle des hommes.  
Alfrid grommela, se battre n'était pas dans son vocabulaire et il n'avait pas la carrure pour, ni l'envie d'ailleurs.  
— Gardez un œil sur lui, ajouta le roi à voix basse.  
La princesse hocha la tête avec un sourire. Après un dernier échange, Bard rejoignit son cheval et quitta la place au galop.

Les rois partis, Lysia poussa un long soupir. Pour récupérer l'Arkenstone elle savait que Thorin n'aurait d'autres choix que de céder. Mais pourtant elle se sentait anxieuse. Elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver et aurait de lourdes conséquences. Avant de rejoindre ses soldats, elle tourna les talons pour rentrer dans la grande salle. A l'intérieur était réunit les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards. Elle repéra Bain, Sigrid et Tilda au milieu de la foule puis s'en approcha.  
— Tout va bien ?  
— Oui, tout le monde est ici, répondit Sigrid.  
— Très bien.  
Elle prit de la hauteur en montant sur une table puis s'adressa à toute la salle.  
— Si la ville vient à être envahie, sortez par la porte ouest et dirigez-vous vers le palais. Barricadez-vous et entraidez-vous.  
— Vous savez quelque chose ? Demanda l'ancien douanier responsable des archers hommes.  
— Non, mais il est préférable de prévenir à toutes les possibilités.  
Il y eut une vague de murmures dans la salle et l'elfe croisa plusieurs regards inquiets.  
— Vos hommes sont prêts Percy ?  
— Oui princesse. Ils sont en place.  
— Dans ce cas allons-y !  
Après un dernier regard bienveillant échangé avec les enfants de Bard, Lysia sauta de son piédestal et quitta la salle suivit de Percy.

L'homme et l'elfe se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leur groupe. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les remparts, les archers de Mirkwood se tinrent au garde à vous et le capitaine prit la parole.  
— Nous attendons vos ordres princesse.  
— Répartissez-vous sur toute la longueur des remparts et attendons de voir comment les choses évoluent en bas.  
— Bien princesse.  
Les soldats se repartirent comme elle l'avait demandé, tandis qu'elle se plaçait devant un muret pour observer ce qui se passait aux pieds d'Erebor.

Depuis ce promontoire, elle vit Bard et son père arriver devant la porte des nains qui les accueilli froidement. De la où elle était, elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient donc elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.  
Les minutes passaient et aucun des deux camps ne bougeaient. Les négociations étaient rudes. C'était étonnant que Thranduil laisse traîner si longtemps. Ça en devenait interminable...

Brusquement, la situation prit une tournure intéressante. L'oiseau qu'elle avait vu quitter Erebor était bien un messager qui était allé prévenir le seigneur Dain. Ce dernier descendait la colline monté sur le dos d'un cochon énorme. L'armée d'elfes détourna son attention de la montagne pour faire face aux imposantes troupes de guerriers nains. Gandalf tentait d'apaiser les vieilles rancœurs mais il s'épuisait pour rien. Qu'il soit elfe ou nain, aucun roi n'avait l'intention de flancher. Dain fit pivoter son animal et remonta la montagne en beuglant des ordres dans sa langue, incompréhensible pour les autres. Et alors sans que personne ne s'y attende, Thranduil donna l'ordre d'attaquer. Les archers se positionnèrent et lancèrent leurs flèches. Contre toute attente, les nains usèrent d'une arme ingénieuse. Des lances qui une fois dans les airs déployaient une collerette tournoyante, broyant les flèches elfique avant de s'abattre violemment sur les soldats de Mirkwood.  
— Par les Valars... Soupira Lysia.  
Elle était stupéfaite de l'assurance et de la réactivité des nains. Une seconde volée de flèche fut lancée mais contrecarré de la même façon. Les elfes au sol étaient des dizaines et il devait sûrement y avoir des morts.  
— Princesse, devons-nous intervenir ? S'informa le capitaine.  
— Ils sont hors de portée... Nous allons...  
Un grondement sourd l'obligea à se taire. Le capitaine et elle s'avancèrent sur les remparts pour se positionner sur un poste de vigie en surplomb. De là, ils virent jaillirent du sol trois gigantesques mange-terre.  
— Qu'est-ce que ces bêtes font ici ? Dit-elle pour elle même.  
— Princesse Lysia, regardez là-haut ! Désigna le garde.  
Il montra une tour de Ravenhill au sommet de laquelle s'était réunit quelques orcs. Lysia observa et en reconnu un en particulier.  
— Azog...  
L'orc blanc ordonna à ses troupes de sortirent. Tous comprirent alors quel rôle avait eut les mange terre. Ils avaient creusé des tunnels, permettant ainsi aux orcs d'accéder à la vallée plus rapidement. C'était un raccourci en or pour les forces du Mordor.  
— Que faisons-nous ? Interrogea le capitaine alors que les premiers orcs commençaient à sortir des trous.  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et observa le reste des troupes. Son père ne bougeait pas mais les soldats de Dain étaient déjà en train de se positionner pour combattre. Les orcs gagnaient rapidement du terrain et elle fut surprise de constater que les troupes de son père se joignaient aux nains.  
— Restons ici, notre rôle est de protéger la cité et ses habitants.  
Le capitaine transmit les ordres et leur phase d'observation se poursuivit, Lysia ne lâchant pas Azog du regard.

Les orcs étaient nombreux et avaient investi la vallée. Les elfes et les nains étaient débordés. Au sommet de sa tour l'orc blanc jubilait, ses armées avaient le dessus et cela le réjouissait. Il transmit d'autres ordres et ceux-ci firent blêmir Lysia.  
— Ais-je bien comprit ?  
— Oui, il a ordonné d'attaquer la ville, affirma-t-elle. Je vais transmettre aux hommes, dès qu'ils sont à portée, tirez !  
Les archers acquiescèrent et prirent une flèche en main, prêts à défendre Dale. La princesse parcourut les rues en courant pour rejoindre le poste des hommes et leurs expliquer ce qui allait se passer.  
— Nous allons nous faire massacrer, S'inquiéta un homme.  
— Mes troupes vont faire de leur mieux pour les ralentir mais il est certains qu'ils pénétreront dans la ville.  
— Où est Bard ? S'inquiéta Percy.  
Lysia s'approcha du bord et examina le champ de bataille du regard jusqu'à apercevoir le cheval blanc, portant le seigneur de Dale. Lui et les siens courraient vers la ville.  
— Il revient avec le reste de vos combattants.

— Si on survie ce sera un miracle...  
— Ne perdez pas espoir... Soyez forts !  
Elle commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses soldats lorsque le mur d'enceinte un peu plus loin explosa. L'épais nuage de fumée se dissipa pour laisser apparaître un immense troll.  
— Placez-vous en hauteur et tuez les orcs ! Ordonna-t-elle avant de changer de direction.  
Le reste des habitants n'étaient plus en sécurité dans la grande salle, ils fallait qu'ils rejoignent le palais au plus vite avant que les orcs ne les trouvent.

Elle fit une entrée remarquée dans la dite salle qui surprit tout le monde. Tous avaient des questions à lui poser mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y répondre, la situation était urgente.  
— Sortez d'ici et rejoignez le palais !  
— Mais pourquoi ?  
— Ne posez pas de question et faites ce que je vous dis ! Insista-t-elle.  
Les villageois coopérèrent et commencèrent à rassembler leurs quelques affaires. L'elfe se fraya un passage entre eux pour retrouver les enfants de Bard.  
— Vous allez rester près de moi, je vais vous accompagner pour vous mettre en sûreté.  
— Les orcs sont entrés c'est ça ? Demanda Tilda.  
— Oui ma chérie, répondit-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.  
Lysia pensa soudainement qu'il manquait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu avec les archers ni dans la salle.  
— Vous savez où est Alfrid ?  
— Ce lâche doit sûrement être caché dans un coin en espérant que personne ne le trouve ! Répondit Bain.  
— Bon... Qu'il se débrouille... Suivez-moi.  
Les trois enfants marchèrent en suivant de près la princesse. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dehors et constatèrent que les orcs n'étaient pas loin.  
— Avancez ! Cria-t-elle avant de se saisir de son arc.  
Elle tira quelques flèches pour tuer des orcs qui s'approchaient un peu trop et les archers elfes prirent le relais.  
En courant elle rejoignit la fratrie et ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que d'autres orcs ne leur barrent la route et oblige tout les habitants à se séparer pour se sauver. Les créatures déchaînaient leurs forces sur ces êtres sans défenses, faisant de leur mieux pour s'échapper, mais nombreux furent ceux qui succombèrent. Lysia entraîna les enfants dans une maison et ils poursuivirent leur ascension vers le palais en passant par l'intérieur des ruines. Au bout d'un moment ils n'eurent d'autres choix que d'en sortir parce que l'accès était beaucoup trop encombré. Les orcs étaient maintenant de partout et il régnait en ville un brouhaha infernal, mêlant cris et fracas de fer qui s'entrechoquaient. Le petit groupe se retrouva rapidement encerclé.  
— Lysia, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Son épée à la main, l'elfe isola les enfants entre un mur et les restes d'une statue, sans baisser sa garde. Ce fut elle qui attaqua en premier, son agilité et sa vitesse lui donnant l'avantage sur le nombre. En plein combat contre trois orcs, Lysia entendit soudainement des cris aiguës et jeta un furtif coup d'œil pour voir Bain, son épée planter dans le ventre d'un orc. Elle repoussa l'un de ses assaillants d'un coup de pied avant de trancher la tête d'un et de transpercer le corps de l'autre. En rejoignant les enfants elle tua celui qu'elle avait poussé puis s'assura que Tilda, Sigrid et Bain n'avaient rien.  
— Bien jouer Bain !  
Le jeune garçon affichait un sourire fier mais son expression changea subitement.  
— Lysia attention ! Prévint-il.  
Elle eut juste le réflexe de se baisser qu'un coup de massue la frôla. Derrière elle se trouvait un ogre à l'air revêche et menaçant.  
— Ne bougez pas de là ! Ordonna-t-elle.  
Pendant que l'elfe combattait ardemment l'immense bestiole du Mordor, les enfants remarquèrent leur père au bout de la rue. Ce dernier les repéra et esquissa un sourire, heureux qu'ils soient en vie. Il vit ensuite l'elfe face au troll. Étant trop occupée, elle ne remarqua pas les deux orcs qui approchaient dans son dos. L'un d'eux lui sauta dessus mais elle parvint à le faire basculer en avant et la massue du troll l'écrasa. Ce coup ne lui était pas destiné et l'immense bête paru confuse d'avoir écraser un membre de son camp. Profitant de cela, elle contourna le corps en charpie pour enfoncer son épée dans la jambe du troll idiot. Il hurla de douleur et posa un genou à terre. Lysia voulu profiter de cet instant de faiblesse pour lui asséner un coup fatal mais elle eut la surprise qu'il stop son attaque d'une main et l'envoya rouler violemment sur le sol. Il se releva en grognant et s'approcha d'elle avec son arme levée. Il tapa une fois mais elle roula sur le côté. Une seconde fois mais idem elle évita le coup. Étant énervé par cette mascarade, il coinça une jambe de la princesse sous son imposant pied, lui arrachant un cri. Mais avant qu'il ne donne un troisième coup qui aurait été fatale, un bruit l'obligea à se retourner. Il Fut violemment percuté par un chariot et fut projeté contre un bâtiment alors que Bard sautait de son véhicule d'assaut pour atterrir sur sa cible, enfonçant son épée profondément dans sa poitrine.  
— Bard ?  
Le troll bien mort avait basculé et elle craignait qu'il n'ait écrasé l'homme dans sa chute. Elle se releva, ramassa son épée qu'elle remit au fourreau puis s'approcha.  
— Bard, ou êtes-vous ?  
— Ici !  
Elle le vit sortir de derrière le monstre, repoussant une de ses lourdes mains.  
— C'était idiot et dangereux ! Reprocha-t-elle.  
— J'en ais conscience mais je devais agir ! Se défendit-il.  
Il contourna le corps sans vie et vint soudainement au grand étonnement général capturer les douces lèvres de l'elfe. Elle ne le repoussa pas et suite à ce furtif baiser il prit la parole.  
— Je ne pouvais le laisser te tuer...  
Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Lysia n'ajouta rien.  
— J'ignore si je sortirais vivant de cette guerre donc je tiens à ce que tu sache ce que je ressens pour toi... Ca peut paraître soudain, trop peu être mais... Je t'aime Lysia.  
Enfin, ce qu'il attendait se produisit et la princesse esquissa un doux sourire avant de réclamer à son tour un baiser. Celui-ci fut plus long mais tout aussi tendre. Une main dans la nuque de Bard, et lui une main dans son cou et l'autre dans son dos. A cet instant, les bruits de la bataille et l'agitation autour d'eux sembla s'atténuer, ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde, mais ils durent malheureusement se séparer au bout d'un instant qui resterait inoubliable.  
— Que vas-tu faire ?  
— Rejoindre mes soldats.  
— Reviens-moi... Murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.  
— Je te le promets, assura-t-elle doucement avec une main sur sa joue.  
Ils échangèrent un intense regard avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne dans une ruelle. En se retournant, Bard découvrit les visages ravis de ses enfants. Ils affichaient tous les trois un grand sourire.  
— Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?  
— On est content pour toi père, répondit Sigrid.  
— Je vous aime mes chères enfants... Dit-il en les enlaçant.  
Tapis dans l'ombre, Alfrid sortit et face à ce débordement d'amour il leva les yeux au ciel, lui a part l'amour de l'or il ne ressentait rien de plus.  
— Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour des excès de tendresse ! Déclara-t-il.  
La petite famille se sépara et Bard durci son regard.  
— Où étais-tu ?  
— Je surveillais les alentours...  
— Tu te caché plutôt ! Ajouta Bain.  
L'ex second fit une grimace et changea de sujet.  
— Je vais accompagner vos enfants en lieux sûrs mon seigneur !  
— Très bien, mais après tu reviens !  
— Ou...Oui ! Bien entendu ! Mentit-il.  
Alfrid indiqua le chemin à suivre et avant de les laisser partir, le seigneur de Dale s'adressa à son fils.  
— Prend soins d'elles Bain.  
Le jeune garçon acquiesça et suivit ses sœurs.

Lysia courait pour rejoindre l'entrée de la ville, tuant au passage autant d'orcs qu'elle pouvait. Elle arriva juste pour voir son père arriver par le pont. Son cerf courrait à vive allure, balayant de sa ramure les orcs cherchant à désarçonner son cavalier. La ville était proche mais étant envahie, ils n'y trouveraient pas le repos. L'imposant animal franchi l'arche de pierre mais aussitôt des flèches se plantèrent dans son poitrail. Sous la douleur il flancha et s'écrasa sur les pavés faiblement enneigés. La chute fut douloureuse pour Thranduil qui se retrouva coincé sous le corps de son compagnon. Les orcs responsables de la mort du cervidé sortirent de leur cachette et l'un d'eux s'approcha de l'elfe. Le roi repéra son épée un peu plus loin sur le sol. Il l'avait perdu dans la chute et il n'arrivait pas à ce dégager de sous l'animal.  
— As-tu une dernière parole l'elfe ?  
— Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir...  
— Comme tu voudras.  
L'orc leva son épée et sourit, dévoilant ses dents acérées et noires. Il ne lâcha pas l'elfe du regard pendant de longues secondes. Il était prêt à le tuer donc il poussa un grognement tout en abaissant son arme.  
Thranduil ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir le coup fatal mais il fut autant surprit que son assaillant lorsqu'un bruit sec de métal stoppa la lame. L'orc décrocha son regard de celui du roi pour rencontrer celui de la princesse. Elle avait sauté depuis l'arche pour atterrir juste derrière le corps de l'animal. Son père eut juste le temps de remarquer qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie, qu'elle fit une pirouette et d'un coup sec trancha la tête de l'orc. Le cadavre s'effondra et des archers vinrent aider leur roi. Lysia revint vers son père pour lui restituer son épée sans un mot avant de faire face aux autres orcs mécontents. Le seigneur de Mirkwood alla se placer aux côtés de sa fille et l'observa avec attention. Il lui devait la vie. Si elle ne lui avait pas, de si nombreuse fois désobéit, il serait mort.  
— Ensemble, dit-il doucement.  
Elle l'observa et hocha la tête. Derrière eux, des soldats les avaient rejoints. Mené par leur souverain, ils reprirent le combat.

Les coups étaient violents et les pertes étaient nombreuses de tous les côtés. Que ce soit des elfes, des hommes ou des orcs, des corps gisaient sur le sol. Mais malgré leur acharnement au combat, les orcs étaient trop nombreux et les camps adverses étaient dépassés. Lors de la charge d'un troll suivit d'une troupe d'orcs, Lysia et quelques gardes avaient été séparés. Ils poursuivirent le combat avec difficultés, l'ennemi étant en surnombre. C'est Gandalf qui vint les aider en usant de sa magie pour détruire le troll et assommer les orcs. Les soldats elfes rejoignirent leur compagnie et Lysia s'approcha du magicien, profitant de ce moment de répit. Bilbon était avec lui. Ce dernier se précipita pour monter au sommet d'une tour de guet lorsque le son d'un cor s'éleva de la montagne. Il fut rejoint par l'elfe et le vieil homme. Ils virent Thorin et ses compagnons sortirent de leur cachette pour prendre part à cette guerre. Les nains de Dain s'allièrent à Écu-de-chêne pour attaquer les forces ennemies de front.  
Tous trois continuèrent leur observation jusqu'à voir Thorin et trois de ses amis se diriger vers Ravenhill sur le dos de grands boucs.  
— Que font-ils ? Interrogea la princesse.  
— Il veut terminer ce qu'il a commencé et tuer Azog.  
Elle observa la tour depuis laquelle l'orc blanc transmettait ses ordres mais il n'y était plus.  
— Il a disparut...  
— Il ne doit pas être loin... C'est dans les ruines de Ravenhill que ça va se terminer.  
— Si Thorin échoue nous sommes tous perdu.  
— Il va y arriver ! S'exclama Bilbon avec détermination.  
Le semi homme passa entre l'elfe et le magicien pour redescendre. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard amusé avant de suivre le mouvement.

De retour dans la rue, ils furent chargés par un duo d'orcs. Ils fonçaient droit sur eux avec leur épée et leur lance en avant. Lysia tira une flèche dans la tête du premier. Gandalf s'apprêtait à se charger du second quand soudainement Bilbon jaillit et le transperça de son épée.  
— Vous ne cessez de me surprendre Bilbon Sacquet, déclara le magicien avec un sourire.  
Le hobbit lui rendit son sourire qui se dissipa quand un cri rauque résonna dans la ville. Le trio se retourna pour voir un ogre basculer après avoir été criblé de flèches.  
— Nous allons peut être survivre, dit Gandalf sans trop de convictions.  
— Allons Mithrandir, un peu d'optimisme, ajouta Lysia.  
— Je crois princesse que l'optimisme m'a abandonné au début de cette quête.  
Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du magicien.

Tous les trois rejoignirent le cœur de la ville où ils prêtèrent mains fortes aux hommes. Malgré tout les orcs qui se faisaient abattre, Dale ne semblait jamais se vider. Au niveau de la rue principale, le bruit d'un cheval au galop fit se retourner Lysia. C'était Legolas et Tauriel qui étaient de retour. Un ennemi profita de cet instant d'inattention pour se jeter sur la princesse elfe. Ils rouleront sur les pavés. L'orc grognait mais avant qu'il ne réalise, le prince de Mirkwood lui avait transpercé le crâne avec une dague. Il poussa d'un coup de pied le corps avant d'aider sa sœur à se relever.  
— Merci.  
— Tu es blessée, constata-t-il.  
Elle observa son épaule pour voir que l'orc lui avait fait une entaille peut profonde. Tauriel aida son amie à nettoyer la plaie pour éviter toutes infections venant de la lame du Mordor pendant que Legolas expliquait la situation.  
— Une importante armée approche du nord. Elle est dirigée par Bolg.  
— D'abord Azog nous affaibli et Bolg arrive pour nous exterminer, déduit Lysia.  
— Un plan bien rodé, soupira Gandalf.  
— De quel côté est le nord ? Questionna le hobbit.

Gandalf ne répondit pas et ferma furtivement les yeux. Ceci n'échappa pas à Bilbon qui se fit insistant.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? Où est le nord ?  
— Du côté de Ravenhill, répondit Legolas.  
Le semi homme resta bouche bée et tourna son regard vers les ruines.  
— Mais... Mais Thorin et les autres nains sont là-bas... Ils vont se faire tuer, murmura-t-il.  
Il se tourna l'air angoissé et du regard il chercha de l'aide auprès des elfes.

— Faites quelque chose... Il faut les aider...  
Tauriel finissait juste de soigner Lysia et les trois immortels se regardèrent longuement.  
— Pour vous ils n'en valent pas la peine c'est ça ! Très bien alors j'irais !  
Bilbon prit son épée en main et partit sans tenir compte des appels de son ami magicien.  
— Nous allons le suivre, déclara le prince. Prévenez notre père, Mithrandir.  
Gandalf acquiesça et les trois elfes suivirent en courant la trace du hobbit.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

Les trois elfes et le hobbit atteignirent rapidement l'ancienne forteresse qu'était Ravenhill. Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le premier niveau que déjà des archers orcs les prirent pour cible. Bilbon profita du fait que les elfes répliquent aux tirs de flèches pour s'éclipser. Ce n'est que lorsque les orcs furent morts qu'ils remarquèrent l'absence du hobbit.  
— Faut-il le chercher ? Demanda Tauriel.  
— Non. Si nous trouvons les nains nous retrouverons le hobbit, répondit Legolas. Allons-y !  
Les femmes elfes prirent la suite du prince jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au second niveau d'une tour. Le couloir enjambant le gouffre s'était effondré leur empêchant d'atteindre l'autre partir de la forteresse. Sans qu'elles ne s'y attendent, Legolas prit son élan et sauta pour atterrir avec agilité de l'autre côté.  
— A vous ! Encouragea-t-il.  
Elles replacèrent leurs arcs sur leur dos puis s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Legolas les observaient et surtout les attendaient. Mais alors que sa sœur et son amie s'apprêtaient à le rejoindre, il perçut un bruit venant de derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour esquiver un coup de masse. Quand il se redressa il découvrit en face de lui Bolg, débordant de rage. Le prince l'avait déjà combattu à Lacville avant qu'il ne s'enfuit pour rejoindre ses armées. Mais cette fois ci, il semblait bien décidé à en finir avec l'elfe. Avant que le fils d'Azog n'attaque à nouveau, il reçu une flèche dans l'épaule. Legolas vit sa sœur, son arc en main et déjà une seconde flèche prête à être lancée.  
— Lysia laisse! Cria son frère. Trouvez un autre accès. Je m'occupe de lui...  
La fin de la déclaration de l'elfe, plut à l'orc blanc qui arracha la flèche de son épaule et la brisa avant de la jeter dans le vide. Son épée en main, le prince entailla le bras de son adversaire et s'éloigna dans la forteresse, l'incitant à le suivre. Mais Bolg était vicieux. Il fit semblant de le suivre avant de faire subitement demi-tour et de sauter pour rejoindre les femmes elfes. Prisent de court et ne s'attendant pas à se revirement de situation, elles prirent la fuite pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur.

Elles arrivèrent sur une plateforme à ciel ouvert depuis laquelle elles pouvaient voir les autres niveaux. Cette tour s'était effondrée il y a plusieurs années. Bolg les rattrapa rapidement et lorsqu'il fut face à elles, il souffla dans une corne. Le son se fit entendre dans toute la forteresse, se répercutant contre les murs. Cela fait, il chargea brusquement. Les femmes elfes l'esquivèrent et empruntèrent un escalier proche pour encore monter d'un étage. Mais là, elles se retrouvèrent face à un mur infranchissable.  
— On va devoir l'affronter, on n'a pas le choix, dit Tauriel.  
Lysia acquiesça et se débarrassa de son carquois et de ses flèches. Elles lui infligeraient plus de dégâts avec leurs dagues. Tauriel imita son geste et lorsque Bolg les rejoignit, elles se tenaient face à lui, prête à combattre. Il poussa soudainement un cri de douleur et se retourna. De l'autre côté de la falaise Legolas lui avait lancé une flèche qui s'était plantée profondément dans son dos. Comme il l'avait fait avec celle de la princesse, il l'arracha de son corps et la jeta plus loin. Les femmes elfes décidèrent de profiter de cette diversion pour attaquer. Ensemble, elles enchaînaient les coups de dagues que l'orc paraît de ses avant bras sans subir de dommage grâce a son armure. Voir les elfes se fatiguer pour rien le faisait rire mais il se lassa vite et tourna la situation à son avantage. A sa énième parade, il saisit le bras de Tauriel et la fit basculer du bord, de sorte à ce qu'elle atterrisse lourdement sur la plateforme proche des escaliers.

Le choc lui avait coupé la respiration et elle avait du mal à bouger. Bolg s'occupa de Lysia qu'il saisit comme Tauriel et qu'il balança contre le mur. La princesse était autant mal en point que son amie. L'orc s'approcha du bord pour observer plus bas, l'elfe rousse, gémissante. Il prit son épée et sauta sa lame en avant. Devinant ce qu'il comptait faire, Tauriel puisa dans ses forces pour rouler sur le côté. L'arme de l'orc se planta dans la roche et il grogna, furieux qu'elle lui ait échappé.

Il retira son épée du sol et se tourna vers Tauriel qui se relevait péniblement. Dans sa chute elle avait perdu ses dagues, la voila donc désarmé face à l'orc fou de rage.  
— Lysia ? Appela-t-elle.  
D'en haut, la princesse ne répondit pas, elle aussi avait du mal à se remettre. Tauriel esquiva un coup d'épée et sauta sur le côté pour atteindre les escaliers où elle retrouva une de ses dagues. Elle l'a prit et voulu la planter dans le cou de l'orc mais il se baissa et l'attrapa par la jambe avant de la tirer sur les marches. Lysia avait retrouvé ses esprits et ramassée ses dagues ainsi que la seconde de Tauriel, puis elle s'approcha des escaliers.  
— Tauriel ! Appela-t-elle.  
L'elfe rousse leva les yeux et saisit la dague que son amie lui avait lancée. Immédiatement, elle la planta aussi profondément qu'elle put dans le bras de son adversaire. Lysia ne laissa pas passer l'effet de surprise et sauta de sa plateforme. Elle enfonça une lame dans le dos de Bolg. Ses cris se répercutaient contre les parois rocheuses. La princesse chercha rapidement son frère du regard, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle entendait des bruits de combat en contre bas, sûrement les nains qui se défendaient face aux troupes de Gundabad et Legolas devaient être avec eux.

Les deux femmes elfes s'associèrent pour venir à bout de leur ennemi commun. Elles plantèrent chacune une dague dans le ventre de Bolg et Lysia donna un coup derrière ses jambes pour le faire tomber à genoux. Elle récupéra le poignard qu'il avait dans le dos et lui enfonça dans le cœur. Il poussa un râle très rauque avant de s'affaisser contre le mur des escaliers. Ça avait été laborieux mais elles étaient venues à bout du fils d'Azog.

Du bruit venant des escaliers les obligea à faire volte face tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Toutefois, elles se détendirent quand Legolas apparut dans l'ouverture.  
— Vous vous en êtes sortit, dit-il avec soulagement.  
— Tu as eu des ennuies, devina sa soeur en voyant la lame de son épée couverte de sang noir.  
— Ça n'a pas durée longtemps, répondit-il en remettant son arme au fourreau.  
— Je vais récupérer nos arcs, signala Tauriel.  
— Je m'occupe des dagues.  
Alors que l'une montait les marches, l'autre s'approcha de l'imposant cadavre. Elle récupéra deux lames elfique, mais lorsqu'elle en retira la troisième du cœur, Bolg eut un regain de vie et se dressa sur ses jambes. Il saisit la main de la princesse tenant la dague sorti de sa poitrine et il l'a retourna contre elle pour lui enfoncer dans le ventre.  
— Lysia, non ! Cria Legolas en se précipitant vers elle.  
Il sorti son épée et trancha la tête de l'orc avant de le pousser fortement dans le ravin. Aussitôt fait, il se retourna pour voir sa soeur retirer la dague de son abdomen. Elle la lâcha et Legolas retint sa cadette avant qu'elle ne tombe. Alerté par le cri, Tauriel était revenue rapidement pour voir son amie tomber dans les bras de son frère.

Une larme silencieuse glissa sur la joue de Lysia. Son frère l'allongea avec délicatesse sur le sol de pierre. Tauriel les rejoignit et s'agenouilla près de la blessée. La princesse avait le souffle cours, chaque inspiration était une torture.  
— Legolas… Souffla-t-elle.  
— Chut...  
Malgré ses larmes et la douleur horrible qu'elle ressentait, elle ne voulait pas rompre le contact visuel qu'elle avait avec son frère. Il chassa nerveusement une larme qui s'échappa sur une joue.  
— Ne pleurs pas… Dit-elle doucement.  
Puisant dans le si peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle porta une main à sa joue.  
— J'embrasserais mère pour toi, ajouta-t-elle.  
— Lysia… Non je t'en pris… Bat-toi !  
— Je t'aime… Dit à Bard et père… Que je les aime aussi…  
— Tu leur diras toi…. Encouragea son frère.  
Avec difficulté elle sourit tristement, elle savait qu'il essayait de la rassurer et de se rassurer aussi, mais elle était consciente de la gravité de sa blessure. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les garder clos.

Legolas comprit que c'était fini, alors il la prit contre lui et enfoui son visage dans son cou pour pleurer. C'est à cet instant que Thranduil arriva, quand il vit son fils et sa capitaine des gardes penchés sur un corps sans vie, il comprit. Il refoula cette pensée mais malgré lui, il savait que c'était sa fille qui était étendue là. Legolas ressentant une présence se retourna et son père rencontra son regard baigné de larmes. Le roi s'approcha et découvrit la tunique de sa fille taché de sang au niveau du ventre. La douleur qu'il ressentit fut la même que celle qu'il avait ressentit des centaines d'années plus tôt à la mort de son épouse… Lysia lui ressemblait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de revivre ce moment.  
— Lysia, murmura-t-il.  
Par respect, Tauriel s'écarta et Legolas céda sa place à son père qui caressa les cheveux de son enfant d'un geste tendre. Son cœur pesait dans sa poitrine et s'il en avait eu le pouvoir il aurait échangé sa place avec elle.  
— Je suis désolé… Murmura Legolas, la voix rendu rauque par les larmes.  
Thranduil regarda son fils et il était tout autant dévasté par cette perte que lui. Sa sœur et lui était très proche et il se retrouvait maintenant seul. Le roi posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils quelques instants, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que s'il avait put, il aurait sauvé sa sœur. Thranduil serra sa fille contre lui, submergé par l'émotion.  
— Je suis désolé ma fille, pleura-t-il… Lysia… Pardonne-moi…  
Le roi pleurait sa fille et il savait que c'était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Alors que son père pleurait, Legolas se tenait à l'écart, près de Tauriel qui pleurait silencieusement.

Tandis que les trois elfes se laissaient envahir par la tristesse produit par cette perte, une boule de lumière blanche passa doucement devant Legolas et Tauriel. Elle contourna le roi et alla se placer juste devant lui.  
— Père ? Appela Legolas.  
Thranduil leva les yeux et rencontra cette mystérieuse lueur. Legolas ramassa son épée et s'approcha mais son père stoppa son avancé et l'obligea à baisser sa lame. La lueur s'intéressa au corps sans vie de la princesse. Elle effectua quelques petits mouvements circulaires au dessus de la plaie avant de disparaître dans la blessure, dégageant une intense lumière aveuglante. Les trois elfes durent fermer les yeux tellement la lumière était violente. Quand il les rouvrir, Thranduil fut le premier à constater que le sang maculant la tenue de Lysia avait disparut et il en était de même pour la plaie. Il n'y avait plus rien. Legolas et Tauriel s'approchèrent et furent des plus surprit de voir la princesse respirer. La boule de lumière réapparut et au grand étonnement de tous elle se métamorphosa pour prendre l'apparence de Litha, la mère de Legolas et Lysia. Thranduil eut le souffle coupé et se leva.  
— Litha... C'est toi ?  
— Oui mon amour...  
Legolas apparut derrière son père, les yeux brillant.  
— Mère...  
La reine leva une main qu'elle vint délicatement poser sur la joue de son aîné.  
— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le roi.  
— Quand je suis morte, mon immortalité est restée en suspend. Je ne pouvais revenir mais je pouvais l'offrir. Aujourd'hui je l'ai offert à Lysia mais je l'aurai aussi bien fait pour Legolas ou toi.  
— Alors... Elle va vivre.  
— C'est à elle de décider maintenant... En attendant, vous allez devoir être patient. Si elle décide de revenir, vous devrez lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé car le moment de sa mort sera effacé de sa mémoire.  
— Vous allez repartir, dit Legolas.  
— Il le faut mon fils, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.  
— Tu nous manque... Ajouta Thranduil.  
— Sachez que je veille sur chacun de vous.  
Litha s'agenouilla et se pencha pour embrasser le front de sa princesse.  
— Fait le bon choix ma fille... Il y a de nombreuses personnes qui t'aime... Plus particulièrement un certain archer tueur de dragon... Murmura-t-elle.  
Quand elle se releva, elle vit l'expression triste voilant les visages et son fils et de son époux. Malgré son aspect fantomatique, elle vint se blottir contre son roi et il eut le plaisir de pouvoir l'enlacer comme autrefois. Leur étreinte fut longue et agréable. Thranduil savait que ce moment ne durerait pas donc il en profita pleinement. Enfin, avec de grands regrets elle s'écarta et donna un doux baiser à son unique amour. Ils se séparèrent et Litha les couva du regard.  
— Ne parlez de ceci à personne, cela pourrais attirer des convoitises.  
Ils acquiescèrent puis la reine fantôme se tourna vers Tauriel et Legolas.  
— Tauriel...  
— Ma reine.  
— Veillez sur mon fils je vous pris. Les conseils d'une femme sont toujours les meilleurs.  
Les deux femmes elfes échangèrent un sourire complice puis Litha regarda son fils.  
— Je suis très fière de toi.  
Elle lui caressa la joue avant d'y déposer un baiser. Ses adieux étant fait, il était maintenant temps pour elle de partir. Ils eurent tous droit à un doux sourire avec qu'elle ne redevienne une simple boule de lumière qui diminua d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour assimiler et surtout réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lysia avait le choix de vivre et ils avaient revu Litha, ce qui les avait chamboulés. C'est le roi qui brisa finalement ce lourd silence.  
— Rentrons.  
Le prince et la capitaine des gardes approuvèrent. Thranduil porta sa fille qu'il observa. Sa respiration était légère, c'était comme si elle dormait. Il était temps pour eux de regagner leur royaume. Les aigles appelés au secours par Gandalf s'occupaient des orcs restant, les elfes n'étaient donc de plus aucune utilité sur ces terres.

C'est avec les premières fleurs du printemps trois mois plus tard que Lysia revint à elle. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de se redresser vivement dans son lit. Une douleur au crâne et des vertiges l'obligèrent à refermer les yeux quelques minutes. Elle se sentait perdue, ignorant où elle se trouvait. Ses derniers souvenirs concernaient son combat contre Bolg à Ravenhill. Lorsqu'elle se sentit en état de rouvrir les yeux, elle constata qu'elle était dans sa chambre à Mirkwood. Comment y était-elle arrivée... Elle l'ignorait totalement. Elle écarta les couvertures et pivota pour poser ses pieds sur le sol. Tout ses muscles la faisait souffrir donc elle attendit et resta longuement assisse au bord de son lit. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, ce qui l'obligea à tourner subitement la tête et lui arracha une grimace de douleur. C'était Legolas qui était entré pour sa visite matinale. Depuis qu'elle était tombé au combat, il avait prit l'habitude de venir la voir matin et soir. Il s'asseyait au pied du lit ou sur un fauteuil et lui parlait de tout et de rien, racontant ce qui se passait au palais ou plus généralement en terre du milieu. Lorsqu'il la vit éveillée, il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte et se précipita près d'elle.  
— Par les Valars ! Tu es réveillée !  
— Legolas, qu'est-ce qui... que s'est-il passé ?  
— De quoi te souviens-tu ?  
— Mon dernier souvenir est lorsque je combattais Bolg à Ravenhill.  
— Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu...  
Le prince s'arrêta et chercha ses mots, vu la situation elle n'allait pas croire ce qu'il allait lui dire.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Legolas ? Insista-t-elle.  
— Tu... Tu es morte à Ravenhill. Bolg t'a tué avec ta propre dague.  
Elle eut un petit rire nerveux mais face à l'air sérieux de son frère elle cessa de sourire et fronça les sourcils.  
— Je ne comprends pas... Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve alors ?  
— Non, non ! Absolument pas. Tu es bien vivante. Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas.  
— Quoi ? Explique-moi !  
— Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Je vais dire à une servante de venir t'aider à te préparer et ensuite père t'expliquera tout ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, elle acquiesça en silence. Il se leva et elle suivit son geste. Le frère enlaça tendrement sa sœur. Il ressentait un immense plaisir à la voir enfin sortit de son long sommeil. Ils se séparèrent et alors qu'il posa une main sur la porte, elle parla.  
— Peux-tu au moins me dire combien de temps je suis resté endormi ?  
— Trois mois... C'est à peine le début du printemps.  
Sa réponse donnée, il lui sourit et quitta la chambre. Il donna ses ordres à une servante avant de s'empresser d'aller prévenir son père de la bonne nouvelle. Le roi aussi venait chaque jour veiller sur sa fille, apprendre l'évolution de la situation le réjouirait.

Ce n'est qu'une paire d'heures plus tard que Lysia fut prête à aller retrouver son père. Il lui avait fallut de longues minutes pour retrouver des forces et un bon bain avait contribué à ce que ses muscles cessent de la faire souffrir. Élégamment vêtue, elle marchait seule en direction de la salle du trône. C'est avec appréhension mais aussi beaucoup de hâte qu'elle allait retrouver son père. Ce qui la pressée le plus était de savoir ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi était-elle en vie alors que son frère l'avait décrite comme étant morte.

Au bas des quelques marches menant au trône, elle s'arrêta et inspira profondément avant de commencer à monter. Legolas était là, debout à côté de leur père, assit dans son imposant fauteuil royale. Lorsque ce dernier la vit approcher, il se leva vivement et fit quelques pas en avant pour l'accueillir.  
— Père, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.  
Quand elle se redressa, il déposa une main sur sa joue qu'il caressa avec le pouce.  
— Je suis heureux de te voir ma fille.  
Elle resta froide avec lui. Après tout, leur dernière discussion en tête à tête s'était résumée à des reproches. Thranduil ne s'attendait pas à une effusion d'amour mais l'attitude de sa fille le touchée.  
— Et tu sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.  
— Oui, j'y tiens.  
— Très bien..  
Legolas s'avança d'un pas et prit la parole.  
— Si vous le souhaitez père je peux vous laisser.  
— Non ! S'exclama Lysia.  
Ceci surprit le père et son fils qui la regardèrent interloqués.  
— D'après ce que j'ai compris tu étais présent au moment de ma... De ma mort. Je voudrais que tu reste.  
Le prince interrogea son père du regard qui hocha la tête. Cette petite réunion de famille pouvait alors avoir lieu. Thranduil laissa son fils prendre la parole le premier, en commençant par sa mort.  
— C'est Bolg qui t'a tué.  
— Je me souviens... Je l'ai combattu avec Tauriel et j'ai enfoncé ma dague dans son cœur.  
— Oui, c'est juste. Lorsque tu as voulu la récupérer il a eut un sursaut de vie et s'en est servi pour t'enfoncer ta dague dans le ventre. Tu es morte rapidement...  
Elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais la description de la scène la mettait mal à l'aise et il lui semblait ressentir la douleur.  
— Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
— Ensuite, reprit son père. Il s'est produit un phénomène étrange.  
Il essayait de le cacher, mais elle sentait qu'il avait le cœur lourd et que chaque mot qu'il prononçait était difficile.  
— Une sphère lumineuse est apparut et... Elle t'a soigné. Faisant disparaître toute trace de blessure ou de sang.  
Devant le silence de sa fille, il poursuivit. Il allait aborder le sujet délicat concernant Litha.  
— Cette lumière était en faite un esprit, révéla-t-il.  
Il ne put continuer et céda sa place à Legolas qui accrocha le regard de sa sœur rempli de questions et d'incompréhension.  
— C'était mère, avoua son frère.  
— Quoi ?  
— C'est mère qui t'a sauvé. Elle t'a fait cadeau de l'immortalité qu'elle a perdu en mourant à Gundabad, expliqua-t-il.  
La respiration de la princesse s'était accélérée et elle semblait toute chamboulée. C'était la seconde fois que sa mère la sauvée et elle avait du mal à le supporter. Cette situation avait du être déroutante et perturbante pour son frère et son père. Ce dernier se tenait en retrait avec un air triste. Faisant abstraction de leurs querelles, elle contourna son frère et se présenta devant son roi.  
— Père, je suis navrée de ce que vous avez enduré par ma faute. J'imagine que revoir mère a dû être des plus difficiles, dit-elle doucement. Pour vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son frère.  
— Ma fille, commença Thranduil. Tu n'a rien à te reprocher. Revoir votre mère mes enfants, a été autant douloureux que réjouissant et nous savons qu'elle veille sur nous.  
Cette phrase obligea Lysia à baisser la tête pour dissimuler ses yeux remplis de larmes.  
— Lysia, reprit son père.  
En relevant la tête, elle découvrit qu'il avait le regard autant brillant que le sien.  
— Tu m'as prouvé pendant cette guerre que tu savais te défendre et surtout que tu avais l'étoffe d'une reine.  
Elle hocha la tête, puis subitement, enlaça tendrement son père.  
— Merci père.  
Extrêmement surprit, Thranduil resta quelques secondes les bras écartés, avant de réaliser et de les rabattre dans le dos de sa fille. Il profita de cette étreinte à laquelle il n'avait pas eu droit depuis bien trop longtemps.

Lysia passa le reste de la journée en compagnie de son frère qui lui raconta avec autant de détails possible comment s'était terminée cette guerre. C'est avec tristesse qu'elle apprit que Thorin n'avait pas survécu. Toutefois, il était venu à bout d'Azog et était mort en paix. C'est son neveu, Kili qui avait hérité du trône d'Erebor et son couronnement avait été célébré le mois suivant lorsque la vallée fut débarrassée des cadavres d'orcs. Legolas ne mentionna pas les gens de Dale et elle n'osa pas le questionner à ce sujet, redoutant d'apprendre que tous avaient péris. Le soir venu, elle resta longuement en compagnie de son père qui la trouva distraite sans la questionner pour autant sur les raisons. Il l'a laissa rejoindre ses appartements avec la ferme intention de lui parler le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, Lysia fut levée bien avant le soleil. Elle se rendit sur la terrasse d'où elle pouvait voir Erebor. Son imposante silhouette se démarquant de l'horizon. Pourtant ce n'était pas à la montagne qu'elle pensait, bien qu'elle la fixe avec insistance. Au plus profond d'elle, elle espérait que Bard et ses enfants étaient encore en vie. Bien que ce soit un mortel, elle était certaine de ses sentiments, elle l'aimait.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel que son père la rejoignit. Ses pas la sortir de ses pensées et elle parut confuse.  
— Qui y a-t-il ma fille ?  
Elle secoua la tête et détourna son regard du panorama. Thranduil s'avança prudemment et se plaça à côté d'elle. Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.  
— Tu pense au seigneur Bard, n'est-ce pas ?  
Surprise qu'il parle de lui, elle leva la tête.  
— Est-il en vie ?  
— Oui... Ses enfants et lui vont bien. Son peuple a connu de nombreuses pertes mais ils se relèveront de cette terrible épreuve.  
En entendant son père lui dire qu'ils avaient survécu, elle ressentit un immense soulagement et elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire de joie.  
— Après la guerre je suis retourné à Dale. Bard à semblé très affecté d'apprendre ton état. Il prenait souvent de tes nouvelles.  
— Père...  
Il la stoppa d'un geste et poursuivit.  
— Son couronnement sera prochainement célébré. C'est moi qui le ferais officiellement roi de Dale.  
— Il faut que je vous dise une chose père... Je l'aime.  
Étrangement, Thranduil ne parut pas surprit par cette révélation, ce qui étonnant Lysia.  
— Je sais que c'est un mortel et que c'est contre nature, continua-t-elle. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je ne gâcherais pas l'immortalité que mère m'a offerte.  
Le roi couva sa fille du regard. Il était touché par son dévouement. Elle était prête à mettre de côté son bonheur pour ne pas gâcher un don précieux.  
— Tu n'auras pas à gaspiller ton immortalité.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Pendant ton absence, il s'est passé quelque chose. Bard à obtenu la grâce des Valars et cela parce qu'il a gagné l'amour d'une princesse elfe, expliqua-t-il.  
— Cela signifie qu'il est immortel ?  
— Oui. Il a suffit d'une goutte de son sang confié à Varda pour que sa vie devienne éternelle. Ses enfants ayant le même sang ils en profitent aussi. Cela signifie qu'ils pourront épouser des elfes sans avoir à se soucier de leur vie.  
— Alors vous approuvez mes sentiments à son égard.  
— Bien entendu. Bard est un homme d'honneur et je sais qu'il te rendra heureuse. Ensemble vous aurait une belle vie.  
Le bonheur qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible. Elle ne cessait de sourire et voir sa fille heureuse comblé Thranduil.  
— Tu devrais te changer et aller le retrouver. Il ne sait pas encore que tu es réveillé.  
— Vous êtes sûr de vouloir me laisser faire cela ?

— Certain, il est temps que tu vive ta vie. Je l'ai appris tard mais maintenant je sais qu'il faut que je te laisse prendre tes décisions.  
La princesse prit doucement et avec une petite hésitation les mains de son père dans les siennes.  
— Je ne vous l'ai pas souvent dit mais... Je vous aime père.  
Thranduil esquissa un sourire et dégagea une de ses mains pour caresser une joue de sa fille. Il déposa un baisé sur son front et fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux.  
— Tu ressemble tant à ta mère...  
Elle se blottit contre lui, puis au bout de quelques minutes il brisa cette étreinte par la parole.  
— Vas-y maintenant.  
Il eut droit à un dernier sourire et même à un baisé sur une joue avant qu'elle ne quitte la terrasse au pas de course.

Pendant qu'elle était allée se changer, elle avait demandé à un garde de préparer un cheval pour elle. Lorsqu'elle gagna les écuries, elle remercia l'elfe qui avait sellé sa monture et parti au galop en direction de Dale. Même si elle n'avait rien à craindre elle avait emmené son équipement d'archers et ses lames. Elle avait hâte d'arriver dans la cité pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime.

Lorsque la princesse de Mirkwood arriva à l'entrée de Dale, elle s'arrêta quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle prenait de profonde inspiration mais son cœur ne se calmait pas, l'excitation prenait le dessus. Pour soulager son cheval, elle mit pied à terre et s'engagea dans la ville. L'endroit avait déjà beaucoup changé en trois mois. Les corps avaient disparu. Les débits de bâtiments dégagés des rues. Les arbres revivaient, arborant un timide feuillage. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la cité, les villageois la reconnaissaient et la saluaient. Certain lui adressait même quelques mots exprimant le plaisir qu'ils avaient à la revoir. En arrivant sur la grande place, elle retrouva Percy qui vint à sa rencontre.  
— Princesse, c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir.  
— Bonjour Percy, heureuse de voir que vous avez survécu.  
— Je suppose que vous souhaitez voir Bard.  
Sa présence en ville était si prévisible ? Elle acquiesça avec un large sourire.  
— Il se trouve au palais. Allez-y, je m'occupe de votre cheval.  
— Merci Percy.  
L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant regarda la princesse s'éloigner. Bard allait être le plus heureux des hommes de la retrouver. Alors qu'elle arrivait juste devant le palais, deux voix féminines l'interpellèrent. A peine avait-elle le temps de se tourner, que Tilda et Sigrid se jetèrent dans ses bras.  
— Oh les filles...  
— Nous avons eu peur de ne jamais vous revoir, dit Sigrid.  
— Je suis désolée...  
— Vous êtes là maintenant c'est le principal, ajouta la jeune fille.  
Tilda restait collée à l'elfe et ne voulait plus la lâcher comme si elle avait peur qu'elle reparte.  
— Je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir. Enfin... Si votre père accepte que je reste.  
— Oh il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet. Vous lui avez horriblement manqué, répondit Sigrid.  
— Il est dans la salle du trône, venez, dit Tilda.  
La cadette prit la main de l'elfe et la guida jusqu'à la dite salle. Quand elles entrèrent, elles virent Bard penché sur des plans et se passer nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il semblait préoccupé. Il était là, seulement à quelques mètres.  
— Papa ? Appela la petite.  
— Pas maintenant Tilda s'il te plaît, répondit-il sans détourner le regard de la table.  
L'enfant échangea un regard confus avec l'elfe mais elle poursuivit son avancé.  
— Papa ? Insista-t-elle.  
— Tilda je n'ai pas le temps.  
— Alors peut être puis-je repasser plus tard, déclara Lysia.  
En entendant cette voix, Bard se redressa vivement et resta quelques instants immobiles avant d'avancer. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur elle remarqua les larmes qui se pressaient dans ses yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Le roi prit tendrement l'elfe dans ses bras. Le visage enfoui dans son cou, ses mains lui caressant les cheveux, il avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était bien là.  
— Je t'ai cru morte... Dit-il doucement.  
Elle s'écarta légèrement et fit glisser une main sur une de ses joues. Indirectement elle l'était ou l'avait été mais cela était du passé.  
— Après la bataille je t'ai cherché dans toute la ville, imaginant le pire. C'est un messager de ton père qui m'a informé de ton état.  
— Désolée pour le retard.  
Bard eut un petit rire et dévora sa princesse des yeux avant de capturer délicatement ses lèvres en un doux baiser d'amour. Tilda toute contente reparti, laissant le couple se retrouver. Bard expliqua ce que son peuple et lui avaient fait après la bataille. Et annonça que le nouveau roi sous la montagne leur avait accordé leur part sur l'or, leur permettant de commencer une nouvelle vie et cette vie, elle allait en faire partit.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Dès l'été suivant, Bard fut couronné et fit de Percy son second. Personne n'avait revu Alfrid depuis la fin de la bataille, ni retrouvé son corps. Tous supposés logiquement qu'il avait fuit. Mais sa cupidité et son arrogance ne manqueraient à personne...

Aujourd'hui tout le peuple de Dale se réunissait dans la salle du palais pour célébrer l'union de leur roi avec la princesse de Mirkwood. L'heure était proche et les futur époux étaient encore en train de se préparer, chacun dans une chambre du palais. Lysia était en compagnie de Tauriel, Sigrid et Tilda. Elle venait d'enfiler sa robe et elle s'observait dans le miroir pendant que l'elfe rousse la coiffait.  
— Tu es très belle, complimenta Tilda.  
— Merci mon cœur, dit l'elfe en lui caressant la joue. Tu es ravissante toi aussi.  
L'enfant rougit et Tauriel s'écarta pour regarder son travail. Satisfaite elle croisa le regard de la futur reine.  
— J'ai terminée.  
Lysia se leva et observa sa chevelure dans le reflet. Tilda et Sigrid récupérèrent leur bouquet de fleurs blanches et s'approchèrent de la porte.  
— Lysia, nous rejoignons la salle, signala l'aînée.  
— Très bien les filles, à tout à l'heure.  
Avant de partir, elles revinrent vers l'elfe pour l'enlacer. Le câlin terminé, les enfants quittèrent la chambre.  
— Merci du fond du cœur Tauriel, ajouta Lysia en se tournant vers son amie.  
— C'est un plaisir.  
Les deux femmes elfes se prirent dans leurs bras.  
— Qui aurait imaginé que tu deviennes reine ?  
— Sûrement pas moi... Je m'imaginais plus devenir une vagabonde arpentant la terre du milieu sans aucun port d'attache.  
— Ce destin est bien mieux...  
— C'est certain. Aujourd'hui, je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde. J'ai rencontré mon âme sœur, j'hérite de trois magnifiques enfants et je ferais de mon mieux pour être une bonne reine.  
— Je ne doute pas de toi. Tu feras une excellente épouse, une bonne mère et une reine aimé de ses sujets.  
Des coups portés à la porte les coupèrent dans leur conversation.  
— Met toi derrière le paravent, ordonna Tauriel. Je vais ouvrir.  
La capitaine des gardes craignait que ce soit Bard, d'où la raison pour laquelle elle avait dit à son amie de se cacher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit avant la cérémonie. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'inclina face à son seigneur.  
— Mon seigneur.  
Elle s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer et entendant qu'il s'agissait de son père, Lysia sortit de sa cachette.

Il resta près de la porte et observa la future mariée dans sa somptueuse robe blanche.  
— Tu es sublime ma fille.  
— Merci père.  
Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Thranduil s'avança et déposa sur la table proche, une boîte en bois finement sculpté.  
— Ceci est pour toi, annonça-t-il.  
Alors qu'il ouvrait la boîte elle s'approcha et découvrit un délicat diadème joliment orné de fine et délicates pierres précieuses blanches. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dessus puis regarda son père.  
— Ce sont les gems blanches qui étaient à Erebor ?  
— Oui...  
— J'ignorais que vous les aviez récupérés.  
— Il est juste quelles te reviennent maintenant.  
— Vous êtes sûr?  
— Oui, ta mère aurait souhaité que tu les porte pour ton mariage et c'est également ce que je veux.  
Elle le gratifia d'un ravissant sourire avant de se blottir contre lui. L'étreinte passé, il prit le diadème et vint le poser avec douceur sur la tête de sa fille. Le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. Si la princesse retenait ses larmes, le roi dissimulait ses émotions.  
— Je vais te laisser terminer de te préparer.  
Lysia acquiesça et Tauriel salua son roi avant qu'il ne parte. La future reine observait le bijou ornant sa tête et patientait en compagnie de son amie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, de nouveaux coups furent porté à la porte. Sachant ce qu'elle avait à faire, Lysia disparut derrière le paravent. C'était Legolas. Il fut ébloui par sa sœur lorsqu'elle sortit de sa cachette. Il l'a serra dans ses bras et la dévisagea longuement.  
— Est-ce que tu es prête ?  
— C'est l'heure ?  
— Oui... Bard t'attend déjà dans la salle du trône.  
Sa respiration s'accéléra de façon soudaine et elle inspira profondément. Sa gorge était nouée donc elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
— Bien, allons-y.  
Tauriel laissa sortir Lysia au bras de son frère. C'est lui qui allait la mener jusqu'à Bard.

Le trio elfique se rendit en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle. Tauriel abandonna son amie pour rejoindre Tilda et Sigrid prêt du trône. L'entrée de Lysia fut annoncée, tout le monde avait hâte de la découvrir et plus particulièrement son futur mari. Avant de s'engager dans l'allée centrale, la princesse inspira profondément tout en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle hocha la tête en regardant son frère et alors ils avancèrent.

Des qu'ils apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ils marchèrent lentement. Et Lysia ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de ceux de Bard qui affichait un sourire ravi. Elle se sentait rougir et s'efforçait de garder une respiration régulière même si c'était difficile. Plus elle s'approchait, plus son cœur s'emballait. Legolas lui tenait le bras et l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il était fier de sa petite sœur. Ensemble ils montèrent les deux marches menant à l'estrade du trône et son frère la lâcha. Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main puis s'écarta pour prendre place à côté de Bain, juste derrière Bard. Ce dernier prit délicatement les mains de sa princesse et laissa Thranduil procéder à leur union.  
— Cher peuple de Dale, nous sommes réunis ce jour pour unir votre roi, le seigneur Bard, à cette elfe, Lysia, princesse de Mirkwood. Si parmi l'assemblée quiconque s'oppose à leur union qu'il se manifeste ou demeure dans le silence.  
Le roi de Mirkwood laissa passer quelques secondes qui furent une petite torture pour les futurs époux. Personne ne s'était manifester pour troubler leur bonheur donc le seigneur elfe poursuivit.  
— Seigneur Bard, désirez-vous prendre cette elfe pour épouse, et d'unir vos âmes à jamais ?  
— Oui.  
— Princesse Lysia, acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme, pour époux, et d'unir vos âmes à jamais ?  
— Oui.  
Bain s'approcha avec les alliances. Bard glissa en premier la bague au doigt de son épouse. La nouvelle reine fit de même sans quitter son époux des yeux puis Thranduil reprit la parole.  
— Par mon statut de roi, je vous déclare à présent mariés. Faisant de vous, Lysia, la reine de Dale. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.  
Bard glissa une main dans le cou de sa femme pour capturer délicatement ses lèvres sous les acclamations des habitants. Leur baiser terminé, ils remontèrent l'allée main dans la main, une tapis de pétales de roses blanches se formant sur leur passage grâce à la participation des enfants.

La cérémonie se poursuivit par un somptueux banquet auquel tous furent conviés. Et les festivités se poursuivirent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Bard retrouva son épouse en compagnie de ses filles. Tilda était en train de s'endormir dans les bras de l'elfe.  
— Petite princesse, Appela Bard. Vient, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.  
La fillette approuva et se laissa porter par son père. A peine fut-elle dans ses bras qu'elle se cala sur son épaule, déjà à moitié endormi. Lysia se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.  
— Bonne nuit Tilda.  
— Je reviens, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son épouse.  
Elle lui sourit puis il s'éloigna. Ne restait plus que Sigrid avec elle. La jeune fille avait enchaîné les danses et s'accordait une pause.  
— Ton frère a du succès, déclara la reine en voyant Bain entouré de quatre jeunes filles.  
Sigrid rigola.  
— Il semble un peu dépassé, se moqua-t-elle. Il n'a jamais été très doué avec les filles.  
— Il faut le temps au temps...  
Thranduil et Legolas s'approchèrent d'elles les interrompant dans leur conversation.  
— Ma fille... M'accorderais-tu une danse.  
— Bien entendu père, accepta-t-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.  
— Princesse Sigrid, dit Legolas. Acceptez-vous de danser avec moi.  
La jeune fille fut extrêmement surprise et Balbutia maladroitement pour répondre favorablement. Les deux couples s'avancèrent sur la piste et débutèrent une danse modéré. C'était la première fois que Lysia partageait une danse avec son père et elle en était ravie.

Peu à peu, les habitants désertèrent les lieux, ne laissant que les immortelles. Même Sigrid et Bain avaient été rattrapés par le sommeil, leur vie éternelle ne prenant effet qu'à leur vingt cinquième années.  
— Bard, je vous confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux.  
— Je peux vous assurer que je prendrais soin d'elle, certifia le roi en posant une main sur la taille de son épouse.  
— Merci pour tout père.  
Le seigneur elfe caressa la joue de sa fille. Il était heureux qu'elle ait trouvé le bonheur. Les aurevoirs furent difficiles même si elle savait qu'ils se rêveraient souvent. Le couple royale se retrouva seul après cet agréable moment passé avec leur peuple et les personnes qu'ils aiment le plus au monde.

Deux ans plus tard, Lysia donna naissance à un garçon, un petit semi elfe que Bard et elle décidèrent d'appeler Baran. Ils étaient des Seigneurs aimés de leur peuple et des parents comblés. Rien ne pouvait nuire à leur bonheur. Ils s'étaient trouvés et n'avaient pas l'intention de se quitter, quoi qu'il arrive.


End file.
